


Segundas Oportunidades

by BethDixonNovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, castiel novak - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethDixonNovak/pseuds/BethDixonNovak
Summary: Castiel y Dean no tenían nada en común, solo que asistían a la misma Universidad. Una serie de situaciones desafortunadas, harán que ellos dos se conozcan. Su relación no comienza de la mejor manera pero con el tiempo descubrirán que se necesitan el uno al otro. Aunque traten de separarlos.Sin embargo la vida los puso en direcciones opuestas por muchos años. Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que el destino les daría una segunda oportunidad. ¿Para estar juntos o poner punto final a todo?





	1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo uno._

_**Castiel.** _

—Estoy exhausto—dije después de estar dos horas subiendo cajas.  
—Todavía tenemos que acomodar las cosas—contestó Kevin desde su cama.  
Era domingo y las autoridades de la Universidad fueron claras "todos aquellos que ocupan habitaciones en el campus, tienen que estar presentes un día antes de que comiencen las clases". Estaba feliz, este era mi primer año como universitario, compartía cuarto con uno de mis mejores amigos.  
Mire todas las cajas amontonadas por toda la habitación, sino ordenamos aquello, nunca lo haríamos. Suspire y me levanté de mi cama con un salto.  
—Vamos Kevin, tenemos trabajo que hacer.  
Sonreí satisfecho con el resultado final; mi pila de libros estaba perfectamente acomodada en una pequeña estantería. No había traído más que suficiente material de lectura para unos meses y bastante ropa. Mire extrañado las cosas de mi compañero.  
—¿Para que trajiste una linterna?—pregunte acomodando lo ultimo de ropa que quedaba.  
—Nunca se sabe cuando puede ser de utilidad—respondió Kevin.  
La habitación que compartimos contaba con dos camas y un baño pequeño; no estaba mal podría haber sido algo peor.  
—¿No estas emocionado?—dijo Kevin repentinamente.  
—¿Por tener que estudiar prácticamente todo el día?—contesté con ironía.  
—No hablaba de eso—soltó un bufido—hablo de las fiestas, el alcohol, las chicas.  
—Vinimos a estudiar Kevin, no a recrear American Pie.  
El río—Vamos Cas, estamos en la jodida Universidad diviértete un poco, por el amor de dios.  
Rodee los ojos—Traje muchos libros, por si no lo habías notado—sonreí—yo me voy a divertir.  
—No tienes remedio—ahora fue su turno de rodar los ojos.  
Al siguiente día todo era un completo caos, estudiantes por todas partes, algunos incluso hasta corrían. No estaba nervioso pero ahora al ver semejante multitud todo cambio. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar.  
—Mi primera clase es filosofía—mire el papel con los horarios y materias que tenía que cursar. La carrera que había elegido fue Psicología, por lo que la mayoría de mis materias eran teóricas.—Aula 223 ¿Sabes donde es?  
—Creo que del otro lado del campus—Kevin también miraba su cronograma.  
—¿Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo?  
—Claro, te enviare un mensaje de texto—dijo sin sacar sus ojos del papel.  
Camine entre toda la masa de cuerpos, algunos por lo que pude oír buscaban sus habitaciones, otros su aula, y los más despistados no tenían los horarios.  
La Universidad de Michigan era bastante grande, el campus del ala norte (en el cual me encontraba) se ubican sitios como la biblioteca, la cafetería y los salones de arte. Mientras que en el lado sur estaban los campos de juegos, los laboratorios y un pequeño jardín botánico.  
Mi clase comenzaba a las 8:00 y eran las 8:10, iba diez minutos tarde. Y todavía no lograba encontrar la jodida aula 223. Cansado de caminar sin rumbo, decidí pedir indicaciones. Golpee suavemente el hombro de un chico con chaqueta de cuero, este volteo y me miró fijo a los ojos.  
El muchacho era poseedor de los ojos más verdes y hermosos que haya visto en mi vida. Aclare mi garganta, algo nervioso.  
—Estoy buscando el aula 223, ¿donde puedo encontrarla?—pregunte y lo estudié unos segundos.  
Era unos centímetros más alto que yo, su cabello era castaño claro casi rubio lo llevaba corto, pero no demasiado. Su hombros eran anchos, de seguro era algún deportista supuse. Tenía unas pocas pecas debajo de sus ojos.  
—El pasillo siguiente a la izquierda, segunda puerta—su voz era ronca y suave.  
—Gracias—lo mire una última vez y salí disparado a mi clase.  
Llegue obviamente tarde, todos ya se encontraban en sus asientos. El profesor de la clase llamado Balthazar me fulmino con la mirada cuando entré por la puerta.  
—Lo siento, no podía encontrar el aula—hable apresuradamente.  
El profesor me estudió con la vista y luego de unos segundos hablo: —Sientate y que sea la última vez que esto ocurre.  
Asentí y miré rápido en busca de un disponible y solo había uno, al fondo. Me ubique en el asiento, en cuestión de segundos. A mi izquierda una chica de cabello rubio me sonrió, y yo solo le respondí con una mueca.  
La clase fue básicamente una introducción de lo que veríamos en el año. Luego de que Balthazar ordenara a la clase que saquemos nuestros libros, la muchacha que tenía a mi lado comenzó a rebuscar en sus cosas desesperadamente.  
—Diablos—susurró.  
La observe, realmente era una chica muy bonita, su cabello caía sobre sus hombros y sus ojos eran de color miel.  
—No me molesta compartir mi libro contigo—dije y ella me sonrió.  
Cuando la clase al fin termino, ya estaba listo para irme, pero la chica me detuvo.  
—Me llamo Jess—dijo sonriente.  
—Castiel.  
—Bonito nombre.  
—Gracias—sonreí.  
Jess hace señas con la mano a alguien detrás de mí. Un chico alto con cabello largo hizo su entrada. El aula estaba vacía, el recién llegado le dio un beso fugaz a Jess en los labios.  
—¿Cómo fue tu primera clase—el chico le preguntó a Jess.  
Ella se aclaró la garganta e hizo un gesto con su cabeza hacia mí, el muchacho me puso atención por primera vez desde que llegó.  
—Soy Sam Winchester—dijo extendiendo su mano—disculpa mis malos modales.  
Acepte su mano y le di un rápido apretón—Un gusto, soy Castiel Novak. Tengo que irme pero fue un placer conocerlos—contesté con amabilidad.  
Sam asintió y Jess me volvió a sonreír—Nos vemos—dijo ella.  
Mi celular vibro en mi bolsillo. "Estoy en la entrada de la cafetería" era Kevin. Camine rápido porque tenía que volver al ala norte del campus. Cuando al fin llegue, mi amigo me miraba impaciente.  
—Por fin llegas—dijo al verme—me muero de hambre.  
A mis narices llegó el olor a comida y mi estomago gruño—Yo también.  
Al entrar a la cafetería, solté un suspiro. Era prácticamente una jungla, gente por doquier y ni hablar de las mesas, todas repletas. Seguramente almorzaremos en nuestra habitación. A diferencia de la secundario, acá no había una señora de mal humor sirviendo el almuerzo. Toda la comida estaba ubicada en una especie de bufet, para que los estudiantes pudiesen servirse a su gusto.  
Después de tener nuestras bandejas cargadas de alimentos, emprendimos la salida para ir a nuestro dormitorio. Sin embargo alguien me empujo, lo que hizo que me tropezara y que mi bandeja cayera arriba de una chica.  
—Lo siento—dije rápido, mire su ropa y se encontraba toda manchada—Lo siento—repetí.  
—¿Acaso eres idiota o ciego?—espetó la chica.  
Ella no venía sola, sino acompañada por un séquito de chicas, las cuales sonreían maliciosamente.  
—Yo realmente lo siento, no fue mi intención.  
Un joven aparece por detrás y coloca su mano en el hombro de la chica.  
—Solo dejalo, amor—dijo y luego me miró.  
Esos ojos verdes, yo los había visto antes. Mi cabeza hizo "click" al recordarlo, él era el muchacho al cual le había pedido indicaciones. Él parecía estudiarme con el ceño fruncido.  
—Lisa vámonos—volvió a hablar el chico de los ojos verdes, aun sin sacarme la vista de encima.  
Ella se acerco a mi—Voy a hacer tu vida miserable—el odio que había en sus ojos me decía que no estaba bromeando. Me fulmino con la mirada una última vez y se marchó.  
Genial era mi primer día en la Universidad y ya tenía una enemiga.


	2. Capítulo Dos.

**_Dean._ **

  
No quería ir a clases, prácticamente no quería saber nada con ello. Estaba en mi segundo año de Universidad, estudiando leyes. Si me convertiría en un jodido abogado ¿Era lo que quería? No. Pero mi padre quiere que tenga la vida perfecta y eso incluye estudiar una profesión que no me agradaba.  
El codazo de lisa me volvió a la realidad. Estábamos almorzando en el patio del campus. Lisa aún hablaba del chico que le tiró su almuerzo encima. Reprimo una sonrisa mordiendo mis labios. Fue gracioso ver a Lisa perder la cordura. Nunca había visto antes a aquel chico debe de ser de primer año probablemente.  
—Ese torpe gusano—dijo Lisa una vez más.  
Suspire y mire a todos lados en busca de mi hermano menor Sam. Luego recordé que seguramente estaría recorriendo la Universidad junto a su novia Jess; quien comenzaba su primer año.  
Terminé mi almuerzo, así que simplemente me marché.  
Todos los alumnos teníamos que anotarnos en al menos una clase optativa. La mayoría elegía las clases de música o fotografía, pero yo elegí teatro. No éramos muchos en aquella clase, sin embargo me gustaba asistir, aunque solamente hagamos monólogos de obras viejas. Camino a mi clase me cruce a Charlie mi amiga pelirroja.  
—¿Qué hay de nuevo Winchester?—pregunto sonriendo.  
—No mucho—dije haciendo una mueca.  
Entramos al aula seguido de nuestro profesor Chuck; el cual no era muy alto, tenía una abundante barba y siempre tenía una vaso de café en la mano.  
—Buenos días clase—dijo—como saben las clases optativas comienzan el viernes. Hoy solo haremos una pequeña reunión.—le dio un trago a su café— Nuestra quería Jo Hervelle no va a asistir este año a las clases, debido a su reciente cambio de Universidad.  
Mire a mi alrededor éramos unos siete alumnos yo incluyéndome. Chuck era un buen profesor, a nadie le gustaba anotarse en teatro porque digamos que solo asisten los "no populares".  
—Así que si conocen a alguien que quiera unirse a la clases, todavía hay tiempo—continuo Chuck—mientras más seamos mejor.  
—Espera—hablo Charlie y me miró entusiasmada—¿no habías dicho que la novia de Sam se incorporaba este año a la Universidad?  
—Si—no me gustaba a donde iba aquello.  
—Podríamos decirle a ella—sonrió—sería el perfecto reemplazo para Jo.  
—No—respondió, y pude sentir como todos me miraban fijo—no creo que sea una buena idea.  
—¿Por que?—demandó Charlie.  
¿Porque? Fácil, si Lisa o algunos de mis amigos se enteraban que asistía a las clases de teatro se burlarían de mi siempre. Ni siquiera Sam sabía sobre esto. Prácticamente me forje la reputación de ser un idiota con cualquiera, así evitaba ciertos tipo que quieran pasarse de listos conmigo, sobre todo los chicos de las fraternidades.  
—Creo que ella ya eligió otra clase—menti.  
Chuck se aclaró la garganta y todos volvimos a prestarle atención—Pueden irse, nos vemos el viernes—dijo dando por finalizado el anterior asunto.  
Tuve clases durante el resto del día. Al final estaba cansado, lo beneficioso de vivir en una Universidad es podía irme a dormir después de un largo y aburrido día. En la cena pude al fin conocer a Jess la novia de Sam, hablamos un rato largo, ella era bastante agradable. Mi hermano se quedó con ella el resto de la noche, yo volví a mi cuarto.  
El dormitorio que compartimos con Sam era el mismo que el del año pasado. Al ser hermanos la convencía era fácil; mire mi celular y tenia varias llamadas perdidas de mi padre, resople de solo ver su nombre en la pantalla. Mi relación con mi papá no era la mejor y hoy simplemente no tenía ganas de lidiar con el. Me acosté en mi cama y deje que el sueño se apodere de mi.  
—Dean, Dean—dijo una voz.  
Abrí los ojos perezosamente—¿Que quieres Sammy?—dije hundiendo mi cara en mi almohada otra vez.  
—Me llamo papá ayer a la noche, ¿porque no respondes sus llamadas?  
Me incorpore y refregué mis ojos—Estaba cansado, eso es todo.  
—No puedes evitarlo siempre, ¿sabes?  
—Pase prácticamente todo el verano sin hablar con él—sonreí—no subestimes mi poder.  
Sam rodó los ojos—Pasaré el día con Jess no me esperes—dijo saliendo por la puerta.  
Después de una ducha rápida, fui a buscar a Lisa, ella también estaba en el ala sur del campus, solo me tomo unas cuantas escaleras llegar a su habitación.  
—Hola Dean—me recibió con una sonrisa seguido de un beso.  
Ella cerró la puerta y me tomo de la mano—¿A dónde vamos?  
—Tengo que comprar algunas cosas—contestó.  
Había una pequeña tienda de comestibles a unas pocas cuadras de la universidad. Al entrar Lisa tomó una canasta y comenzó a tomar todo lo que buscaba. En la caja un chico de ojos azules nos miraron con sorpresa.  
¿El chico del almuerzo trabaja allí? me pregunté. Vestía una camisa blanca y encima llevaba puesto un chaleco celeste, su gafete decía su nombre "Castiel Novak". Luego lo mire, su mirada era asustadiza. Era alto, su cabello estaba algo despeinado, mis ojos se detuvieron unos segundos más de lo innecesario fijándose en sus labios.  
—Así que... Castiel—dijo Lisa—¿que sorpresa no crees?  
Castiel la ignoro—Serian 15,95.  
Lisa tomó algunas de los dulces de la caja y los aventó al suelo—ups—dijo—y volvió a hacer lo mismo pero esta vez con más cosas. En cuestión de segundos el suelo de la tienda era un desastre. Castiel miraba la escena perplejo, sin embargo no dijo nada.  
Ella volvió a agarrar otra cosa para arrojar pero la detuve a tiempo.  
—Es suficiente—dije con firmeza.  
Lisa me fulmino con la mirada—Dean...  
—Suficiente—repeti.  
—Esto no se acabó—ella le dijo a Castiel en un tono no muy amigable, tomo mi mano y me arrastró hacia fuera. Sin antes echarle una mirada más a aquel chico, quien lucía enojado. Una punzada de culpa lleno mi estómago.  
—Te comportaste mal con aquel chico—ahora yo estaba enojado.  
Caminábamos de regreso al campus, Lisa se detuvo enfrente mio y me miró fijo—¿No hablaras en serio, cierto?  
Me crucé de brazos en respuesta a su pregunta.  
—Se lo merecía—contestó.  
—No—replique—fue un estúpido accidente lo que ocurrió en la cafetería, ¿no puedes simplemente olvidarlo?  
—Así no funcionan las cosas Dean—se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.  
No pude llegar a mi habitación que ya estaba volviendo a la tienda a pedirle disculpas a Castiel. Al entrar otra vez al lugar ya se encontraba completamente limpio, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.  
Cuando Castiel se dio cuenta de mi presencia frunció el ceño.  
—¿Qué quieres?—me preguntó directamente. Sus ojos azules me miraban fijamente, aclare mi garganta incómodo.  
—Vine a pedirte a disculpas—dije—se que Lisa se actuó mal.  
—Como una perra querrás decir.  
Reprimí una sonrisa—Lo siento.  
—Tu no has hecho nada, ella se tendría que disculpar, ¿no crees?  
—Si este... Lisa jamás haría eso.  
—Mira, no acepto tus disculpas, no me sirven de nada. Ahora si eso es todo lo que tienes por decir, puedes irte—dijo con indiferencia.  
Lo miré atónito por unos segundos, Castiel ya no me miraba, su atención estaba fija en la máquinas de café. Me sentí un completo idiota ahí de pie.  
—Solo trataba de ser amable—respondió con enojo en mi voz.  
—No necesito que seas amable conmigo. Podría haber sido despedido por lo que ocurrió recién—sus manos se hicieron un puño—¿Puedes irte ahora? Estoy trabajando.  
—Fue una mala idea venir—dije y salí del lugar.  
Trate de evitar a Lisa el resto de la semana porque estaba molesto con ella, y también con Castiel; al cual veía en ocasiones por la cafetería. A pesar de todo lo malo del asunto saque una conclusión: no intentes disculparte con alguien que no quiere tus disculpas.  
El viernes llegó rápidamente, me encamine hacia mis clases de teatro (las cuales eran en el ala norte de la Universidad) y al llegar estaba Charlie esperándome con una sonrisa.  
—¡Dean! Tengo una buena noticia—dijo mi amiga pelirroja dando saltitos.  
—¿El profesor Chuck no vino?  
—Mejor aún—hizo un gesto con su mano hacia alguien dentro del aula.  
Oh no. Era una jodida broma, ¿cierto?  
—Te presento a Castiel, el se anotó a nuestra clase, ¿no crees que es fabuloso?  
No era para nada fabuloso a decir verdad, era todo lo contrario.


	3. Capítulo Tres.

Castiel.

Si tuviera una cámara de fotos en este instante sin dudas capturaría la expresión en el rostro de Dean, en estos momentos.  
—N-No, él no puede...—dijo Dean tartamudeando.  
—¿Por qué no?—Charlie me rodeo con su brazo— siempre es bueno sumar gente nueva—me dedicó una amplia sonrisa.  
En la siguiente hora, el profesor llamado Chuck explico los horarios y el contenido que veríamos durante el año. Dean no me quito la vista de encima en ningún momento y su ceño fruncido me daba a entender que estaba enojado conmigo por estar aquí.  
—Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos el próximo viernes—dijo Chuck dando por finalizada la clase.  
Tome mis cosas y salí rápidamente, sin embargo al llegar al pasillo Dean bloqueo mi paso.  
—¿Qué ocurre contigo?—preguntó Dean mirándome fijo.  
Sus ojos eran tan hermosos, pero este no era el momento para pensar en ello, sacudí levemente mi cabeza.  
—Nada—conteste y me escabullí por uno de sus costados.  
—Espera—Dean me tomo de mi hombro y me volteo para estar cara a cara—si esto es alguna clase de venganza por lo que ocurrió en la tienda con Lisa...  
—No es ninguna venganza—lo ataje. Porque no era eso.  
Carraspeo molesto—¿Entonces porque te anotaste en las clases de Teatro? ¿sabías que yo asistía a ellas?  
Durante el almuerzo Charlie se acercó a hablarnos a Kevin y a mi sobre las asignaturas optativas. Ella fue tan amable y insistente que simplemente no pude decirle que no.  
—No sabía nada, esta es mi segunda semana aquí, ¿cómo iba a saberlo?  
Dean se cruzó de brazos, podía ver claramente sus músculos flexionados.  
—Vas a tener que dejar las clases—dijo en tono serio.  
Lo mire confuso unos segundos—¿Por que?—demande.  
—El porque no importa, solo inventa una excusa para librarte de las clases.  
Ahora yo estaba enojado, él no iba a decirme que hacer—No voy a dejar de venir solo porque tu quieras—sonreí—te guste o no ahora somos compañeros—termine con firmeza.  
Aproveche el momento para pasar de él y seguir mi camino a mi habitación.  
Los primeros exámenes trimestrales se acercaban, sentía que el tiempo libre que tenía no era el suficiente para estudiar para todas mis materias. Durante el día asistía a clases, por las tardes trabajaba y en las noches estudiaba. Mi rutina era la misma todos los días, excepto por los viernes que clases de Teatro. En las cuales Dean no me dirigía la palabra, hacia todo lo posible por ignorame. Yo intentaba hacer lo mismo.   
A pesar de ello, cuando nos cruzábamos en la cafetería o cuando corría por todo el campus tratando de llegar a tiempo a mis clases, podía sentir sus ojos verdes mirándome. Con esto me daba a entender que aun seguía molesto conmigo.  
Una tarde que no tenía que trabajar, ya que era mi día libre; aproveche para estar en la biblioteca y estudiar. Amaba estar rodeado por libros, si tuviera que elegir un lugar en el mundo ese sin dudas sería una biblioteca. Me ubique en una mesa al fondo, acomode la pila de libros que obtuve y comencé a leer.  
Hasta que de repente una mano cierra el libro de golpe. Levanto mi vista irritado, para encontrarme con Dean y una sonrisa burlona en su perfecto rostro.  
—¿Que quieres Dean?—dije con fastidio—estoy estudiando—intente volver a abrir mi libro, pero Dean mantuvo su mano sobre el.  
—Bueno la hora de estudio se terminó. Estuve pensando...—se echó para atrás en su silla, cruzándose de brazos—ahora que vamos a ser compañeros, pensé que seria bueno conocerte. Descubrir qué hay detrás de fachada de chico inocente.  
Trague saliva, y solté una risita nerviosa. Me removí incómodo en mi lugar, los ojos verdes de Dean me estudiaban fijamente.  
—No hay nada que "descubrir" en mi. Creeme.  
Él inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante—No lo creo, todo el mundo tiene secretos.  
—Si los tuviera no te los diría a ti—repliqué.  
Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro—Eres divertido ¿Lo sabes?  
No le sonreí, pero la sonrisa de Dean era simplemente hermosa. Era de esas sonrisas que no importaba cuán mal fue tu día, con solo verla ya te sentías mejor.  
La expresión de el cambio, miraba a todas partes nervioso.  
—Tengo que esconderme—dijo.  
Lo mire con confusión. Dean se levantó y se ocultó detrás de mi asiento. No entendía su repentino comportamiento, me gire para verlo, lucía como un cachorro asustado.  
—¿De quién te escondes?—pregunte.  
—No me mires—habló en voz baja—finge que estás estudiando.  
—¿Que?  
—Solo hazlo—ordenó.  
Unos segundo después entendí la razón por la cual Dean se ocultaba. Sus amigos. Michael, Adam y Benny; todos ellos entraron a la biblioteca. Ninguno miró hacia donde me encontraba. Luego de unos minutos se marcharon.  
—Se fueron—anuncie—puedes salir.  
Dean se volvió a ubicar en su lugar anterior, enfrente mio.  
—Supongo que al final, eres tú el que tiene secretos—sonreí—¿porque te escondías de tus amigos?  
El paso una mano por su cabello y suspiro—Nadie sabe que voy a las clases de Teatro. Ni siquiera mi hermano.  
—¿Porque?  
—Por qué...—soltó otro sonoro suspiro—tengo una reputación que mantener.  
Mis ojos se agrandaron al oír eso.  
—Si se como suena eso—continuó Dean—una estupidez. Pero si mi padre se llegara a enterar de que pierdo el tiempo en aquellas clases, se enfadaría mucho conmigo—su voz era una mezcla entre decepción y tristeza.  
—Tu padre no está aquí, ¿cómo podría enterarse?  
Dio un leve golpe a la mesa con frustración—Lisa y todos mis amigos. Sus padres son amigos del mío—su mirada ya no se centraba en mí, sino en sus manos—Mi padre es muy estricto y para mi mala suerte tiene toda mi vida planeada.  
Quería estirar mi mano hacia la de él, pero contuve mis impulsos—Lo siento, eso suena terrible.  
Los verdes ojos de él se volvieron hacia mí—No lo dije para que me tuvieras lástima. Sino para que lo tomes como una advertencia. Si le cuentas algo a alguien sobre esto, sabré que fuiste tu—se puso de pie—y creeme no tengo ganas de golpear ese hermoso rostro que tienes. Pero si tengo que hacerlo lo haré—dicho esto, se marchó.  
*************************  
La semana de exámenes fue muy agotadora, solo esperaba que tantas horas de estudio dieran sus frutos. Mientras tanto las cosas iban bien, la convivencia con Kevin era tranquila, gracias al cielo él era una persona ordenada. Jess la chica de mi clase de Filosofía, se convirtió en mi amiga por decirlo de alguna manera. Aun así mi cerebro siempre encontraba alguna forma de pensar en Dean. No entendía el porqué de ello, tal vez eran sus ojos verdes o sus labios tan deseables. El punto es que no tendría que pensar en él, ya que obviamente tiene novia.  
Chuck nos había dicho que escogieramos algunas frases sobre cualquier obra de teatro que nos guste, para poder leerlas a nuestros compañeros. Yo fui a lo seguro y elegí "Una Ofelia sin Hamlet" de Shakespeare. La primera en pasar fue claramente Charlie, la cual hizo una gran performance. El siguiente fue Garth un chico con quien no había cruzado muchas palabras, pero a simple vista parecía agradable.   
Luego llegó el turno de Dean, vestía una camisa a cuadros y unos jeans, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro comenzó su monólogo.   
—(...)Aquí estoy otra vez preso entre tus palabras, el tiempo, —su voz era fuerte y clara—la distancia, los sentimientos. Nunca olvides que: Quiero un hombre que sea mi amigo. Para que me ayude a calmar la sed. Para que me deje velar por él. —no sabía si era mi imaginación, pero Dean me miraba solamente a mí—Para que me escuche mientras me mira. Que se enoje y se refugie en mis brazos. Que me haga versos y le guste escuchar. Que le guste las cosas que le digo. Mientras lo complazco hablándole de amor. DIME ¿ERES ESE AMOR?(...)  
Al terminar todos aplaudieron, Chuck lo felicito por su interpretación. Yo solo me lo quedé observando con mis mejillas teñidas de rojo y sin saber qué decir. Tal vez yo este alucinando y Dean no me miro solamente a mi ¿cierto?  
—Cas—dijo Chuck—tu turno.  
No me encontraba nervioso hasta recién, mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Suspire y me levanté de mi asiento y con pasos perezosos llegue al escenario. Mire mi hoja y luego mire a mis compañeros. Charlie me sonrió en señal de apoyo. No éramos muchos, no tenía que estar nervioso. Respire hondo.  
Las palabras no salían de mi boca, mis manos temblaban. Si lograba decir al menos una frase cumpliría con el objetivo de esto. "¿Quien dijo que amar es mirar en la misma dirección?" memorice la oración y trate de decirla.  
—¿Q-Quien...  
Me maldije internamente, odiaba ser tan tímido a veces. Volví a respirar profundo e intente otra vez.  
—¿Quien...dijo...—mi voz no era regular—que....  
—Esta bien Cas—hablo Chuck con compresión en su voz—no es fácil la primera vez. Puedes volver a intentarlo la próxima vez.  
Asentí levemente, baje rápido y agarre mis cosas. Tenía que salir de allí. Al encontrarme en el pasillo, me detuve para tomar varias bocanadas de aire.  
—No lo hiciste tan mal—dijo una voz detrás mío, la cual reconocí al instante.  
Solté un bufido—Ni pude ni decir una oración—conteste mirando a Dean—soy terrible en esto.  
El hizo una mueca—No lo creo.  
—Tal vez debería dejar las clases.  
—!No¡—exclamó Dean—esa no es la solución. Lo que necesitas es relajarte y dejar de pensar—chasqueo los dedos—te invito una cerveza, ¿quieres?  
Lo mire incrédulo. Dean Winchester estaba invitándome a tomar algo, ni yo podía creérmelo.  
—Creí que no te gustaba que la gente te vea con perdedores como yo—replique ofensivamente, recordando la situación en la biblioteca—además no tengo auto.  
Él sonrió con superioridad—Para tu suerte, yo si tengo auto. ¿Así que aceptas o no?


	4. Capítulo Cuatro.

Castiel.

Estaba en el vehículo de Dean, al cual según él era su "bebé", un hermoso Impala del 67 negro. El solo hecho de estar con Dean a solas me ponía los nervios por las nubes. El iba con la vista en la carretera, ninguno de los dos decía nada, era un silencio algo incomodo.

—No tienes que hacer esto—dije rompiendo el silencio.

—A todo el mundo le viene bien una cerveza y creeme—me miró— yo necesito una con urgencia en estos momentos.

Segundos después llegamos a un pequeño bar llamado "Joe's"; no era diferente a cualquier otro, contaba con una barra , juegos de billar, mesas individuales. El olor a alcohol y comida rápida inundó mi nariz. Nos ubicamos en dos asientos en la barra.

—Dos cervezas por favor—ordenó Dean.

Recorrí con la vista el lugar y una muchacha de pelo rubio miraba descaradamente a Dean con deseo. Cuando los vasos estuvieron enfrente nuestro, di una trago largo al mio.

—¿Te sientes mejor?—pregunto Dean.

—Un poco—admití, aun así estaba nervioso—¿Vienes aquí con frecuencia?

—A veces—confesó— solo cuando realmente necesito ahogar mis penas en alcohol.— Sus ojos no me miraban. Intente imaginarme a Dean aquí solo y la imagen me dio pena.—Pero eso es el bueno del alcohol—continuó—te hace olvidar por momentos que tu vida es miserable.

—¿Detestas tanto la vida que tienes?

—No—se giró a mirarme— solo odio estar estudiando una carrera que no me gusta, tener una novia a la cual solo le importan las apariencias, amigos que no me conocen, que mi padre me diga todo el tiempo lo que tengo que hacer—terminó su cerveza de una sola vez y pidió otro—Ahora que lo pienso; si detesto mi vida.

De repente sentí una oleada de compasión por aquel chico de ojos verdes, quería animarlo.

—Mi mama dice todo el tiempo que "No importa cuan mal se vean las cosas, siempre hay una salida"—seguramente mi madre estaría feliz al oírme recitar su frase favorita.

—Creeme yo no tengo salida de esto—suspiro— ¿Que hay de tu familia, es complicada como la mía?

Negué con la cabeza—Mi papá se marchó cuando yo era pequeño. Por lo que nos dejó a mamá, mi hermano Gabriel y a mi solos. Después de eso, nos mantuvimos muy unidos.

—Suena como a una agradable familia.

—Lo es.

El recuerdo de ellos me hizo extrañarlos mucho, incluso a Gabriel. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de mi casa.

—Parece que una chica de allí—dijo Dean señalando con el mentón, hacia las mesas traseras—te está mirando salvajemente.

Voltee a mirar a la chica, la cual me guiña un ojo. No iba a negarlo era atractiva, cabello negro, lindas curvas. Aun así había un problema, a mi no me gustaban las mujeres.

—¿Que estas esperando? Ve por ella tigre—la risa de Dean lleno el lugar.

—No es mi tipo—respondí mirando mi vaso.

—¿Estas ciego verdad?—su tono era incredulidad— esa chica es muy ardiente.

Me removí incómodo, toda mi familia y gente que me conoce, sabe cual es mi orientación sexual; tampoco nunca me gusto esconderme con respecto a ello y no iba a hacerlo con Dean.

—Es que...—contuve mi respiración— digamos que no bateo para el equipo de las chicas.

Dean no dijo nada por unos segundos que parecían eternos.Yo ya estaba entrando en pánico.

—Oh—fue lo único que salió de su boca.

—Si, "Oh"—dije—¿Estás molesto?

—¿Debería?

Me encogí de hombros—No todos aceptan fácilmente mi elección sexual.

—Esta bien para mi—al escuchar esto, solté un suspiro de alivio—no soy nadie para juzgar con quien decides acostarte.

Luego del momento tenso de recién, todo volvió como antes, tomamos unas cuantas cervezas, bromeamos el uno con el otro. La estaba pasando genial, hasta que mire mi reloj. Y le comunique a Dean que era hora de irnos.

Camino de vuelta a la Universidad, el ambiente se notaba más distendido.

—Mañana, un chico llamado Ash dará una fiesta en su fraternidad—comentó Dean concentrado en manejar—y no se, tal vez quieras venir.

—Le diré a Kevin—conteste.

El resto del trayecto fue silencioso. Al llegar al campus de la Universidad, Dean detuvo al vehículo y me observó fijamente.

—¿Tengo algo en el rostro o que?—hable en tono divertido.

Él sonrió—Eres un gran chico Cas, no eres el típico nerd que creí que serias.

—Bueno tu tampoco eres el idiota arrogante que pensé—admiti.

Por unos segundos mire los labios de Dean y maldición, si fuera alguien impulsivo ya lo habría besado, hasta quedarme sin aire.

—Nos vemos—dije repentinamente, saliendo del auto. El solo asintió y volvió a sonreír.

Al otro día, como era sábado, solo tenía que trabajar media jornada y los clientes no eran muchos. Cuando termine mi turno, volví a la Universidad, con intenciones de contarle a Kevin sobre la fiesta a la que Dean mencionó ayer.

—¿Tienes planes para hoy a la noche?—le pregunté a Kevin que estaba acostado en su cama mirando su celular.

—Lo mismo de siempre. Netflix—dijo sin levantar la vista de la pantalla.

—Bueno—hable mientras acomodaba mi ropa de trabajo—hoy alguien de una fraternidad dará una fiesta.

—¿Y?

—Fuimos invitados.

Kevin se incorporó en su cama y ahora su atención estaba puesta en mi—¿Fuimos invitados?

—Si—afirme.

—¿Por quien?

Mi amistad con Kevin es de hace mucho tiempo, yo confío plenamente en él, pero no sabia como decirle todo el asunto de Dean. Sin embargo tampoco quería mentirle.

—Dean Winchester nos invitó—dije sin preocupación alguna.

Mi amigo entrecerró los ojos—¿Dean Winchester? No sabia que eras amigo de él.

—La palabra "amigo" es muy grande ¿no crees?

Kevin volvió a su posición anterior, con su teléfono entre sus manos.

—Voy a fingir que te creo, porque quiero ir a esa fiesta. Aunque es obvio que hay algo que me estás ocultando.

No dije más nada después de su respuesta. Tarde o temprano le contaría a Kevin sobre Dean, solo que aun no era el momento.

La noche llegó rápidamente, Kevin y yo nos dirigimos al lugar en donde se hacía la fiesta. Fue fácil de encontrar, ya que la música se podía oír a lo lejos. Era una casa grande el sitio, había gente saliendo y entrando a la vez. La chicas iban vestidas provocadoramente, mientras que los chicos casual, aunque arreglados para la ocasión. Una vez dentro, la escena era la de una típica fiesta universitaria: alcohol, personas borrachas, chicas bailando arriba de las mesas,la música en su máximo volumen. Lo típico.

Mi vista recorrió el lugar en busca de Dean. Pero no se lo veía en ninguna parte. Mire hacia mi costado y Kevin había desaparecido. Camine algunos pasos y una muchacha a la cual no conocía, me entregó un vaso de cerveza y luego siguió su camino. Supongo que es una regla de las fiestas, el beber si o si alcohol. Busque entre la gente algún rostro familiar, con el cual pudiera hablar para no estar solo, ya que mi amigo me había abandonado a los cinco minutos de llegar aquí.

Unos brazos me rodearon—¡Cas! que alegría verte—Charlie sonreía como era habitual.

—Gusto en verte a ti también—a ella solamente la veía en las clases de teatro lamentablemente.

—¿Viniste solo?—pregunto alzando la voz debido a la música.

—Vine con Kevin, pero no se en donde se metió.

Ella sonrió otra vez. Continuamos nuestra charla, mientras caminábamos por la casa. Hasta que por fin vi a Dean, en una situación no muy agradable de ver. Estaban jugando a pasarse un hielo de boca en boca. Había mucha gente alrededor de los participantes del estúpido juego. Una chica le paso el hielo a Lisa y todos gritaron y silbaron. Luego Lisa repitió la misma acción pero con Dean, sin embargo el escupió el hielo y beso ferozmente a Lisa. Más gritos y silbidos se volvieron a escuchar.

En ese preciso instante me sentí como un idiota, Dean tenía una flamante y hermosa novia, él nunca se fijaría en mi. Un chico.

Ayer en el bar, pensé que habíamos hecho algún tipo de conexión; pero veo que solo era mi mente imaginando cosas que no existían.

—Voy a buscar a Kevin—le dije como excusa a Charlie.

Necesitaba sacar la imagen mental de Dean besando a Lisa. Ahora mismo. Tome de un solo trago el vaso de cerveza que aún tenía en mis manos. Cuando lo termine, fue sencillo conseguir otro. Me ubique en una esquina y deje que la cerveza surtiera efecto. La fiesta se encontraba en pleno momento de gloria, todos reían, gritaban, algunos estaban enrollándose con otros. No había señales de Kevin. Tampoco volví a ver a Dean.

—¿Aburrido?—dijo una voz de repente, al lado mio.

—Bastante—conteste mirando de reojo, al joven desconocido.

El chico asintió. Su cabello era rubio, algunos mechones cubrían su frente, el color de sus ojos eran cafés, lucía muy desalineado, no como todos los demás chicos. Pero bien en cierta forma. No recuerdo haberlo visto antes.

—Me llamo Connor—sonrió— ¿Y tú?

—Castiel.

Connor sonrió otra vez—Entonces Castiel... ya que parece que ambos nos estamos aburriendo en esta tonta fiesta, ¿quieres divertirte... conmigo?

Termine el que era mi quinto vaso de cerveza y asentí. Un poco de diversión no le venía mal a nadie, ¿cierto?

Seguí a Connor hasta la parte trasera de la casa, donde claro había gente, la mayoría de ellos besándose. Pude adivinar fácilmente para que me trajo a este lugar. El chico de ojos cafés me arrincono contra un árbol y comenzó a besar mi cuello. Luego mi clavícula, siguió hasta mi oreja. No iba a mentir todo esto iba muy rápido, pero se sentía placentero a la misma vez. Cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de hacer contacto con los míos; un golpe lo aparto de mi, dejando a Connor en el suelo.

—¿Dean?—dije—¿Que haces?

El me miro, en sus ojos había enojo. Connor se levantó con intenciones de devolverle el golpe a Dean. Pero lo detuve. Su labio sangraba al igual que su nariz.

—Detente—puse mis manos en su pecho—por favor.

Sabia que tenia toda la atención de Dean puesta en mi. Connor alzó su manos en señal de rendición.

—Iré a conseguir hielo—dijo y se fue sin antes fulminar a Dean con la mirada.

Me di cuenta que varias personas estaban alrededor nuestro, todos observaban expectantes esperando a que algo vuelva a suceder.

Me aleje caminando del lugar, podía oír los pasos de Dean detrás mío. Cuando me encontré lo suficientemente lejos de aquella estúpida fiesta, me voltee a mirar a Dean.

—¿Que diablos ocurre contigo?—vocifere con enojo—¿Porque hiciste eso?

—Pensé que no eras la clase de persona que tiene aventuras de una sola noche—dijo ignorando mis preguntas. Podía oler claramente su olor a alcohol.

—Estás borracho.

—Perdón por arruinar tu noche de sexo.

—Yo... —carraspee molesto—no iba a dormir con el.

—Claro... prácticamente ya lo estaban haciendo, en aquel rincón.

Era imposible hablar con él en ese estado.

—Iré a disculparme con Connor—dije encaminándome devuelta a la fiesta.

—No—me sujeto de la muñeca—si vas con ese tipo otra vez, tendré que volver a golpearlo y no quiero hacerlo.

Su mirada me confirmaba sus palabras, y yo no quería más peleas entre nadie.

—De acuerdo, no iré a ningún lado—Dean me soltó pero mantuvo su cercanía—¿Porque lo golpeaste?

Pasó una mano por su cabello—Enloqueci. Eso paso—sonaba frustrado—cuando lo vi tocandote, yo... no lo se. Solo no quería que ese tal Connor, te pusiera una mano encima.

No sabia que decir ante aquello. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido. ¿Dean estaba celoso de Connor? Sonreí para mis adentros, ante ese pensamiento. Sin embargo la imagen de él y Lisa besándose volvió a mi mente. Dean solo actuó así por los efectos del alcohol. Nada más.

Solté un suspiro y dije:

—Deberías irte a tu habitación. Yo haré lo mismo.

—Cas... espera, yo...—las palabras sonaron arrastradas.

Lo mire fijo—Mira Dean, ha sido una larga e intensa noche para ambos, y deberíamos descansar. Mañana hablaremos de esto, ¿de acuerdo?

El solo asintió y se marchó. Lo observé irse con la sensación en el pecho de que tarde o temprano Dean Winchester rompería mi corazón.


	5. Capítulo Cinco.

Dean.

 

Me desperté con un gran dolor de cabeza. Recordatorio para la próxima vez: no beber tanto alcohol. Me incorpore y refregué mis ojos.

-Buenos días bello durmiente-dijo mi hermano Sam, quien tenía la laptop enfrente suyo.

Conteste con un gruñido.

-Te deje unas píldoras para la migraña que de seguro tienes.

Estaba en mi mesa de luz, acompañadas por un vaso de agua. Sam cuidaba más de mí que yo de él, a veces.

-Gracias-respondí, mientras tragaba todas las pastillas posibles-creo que voy a dejar de beber.

Sam río- Vamos Dean, tú y yo sabemos que no puedes mantenerte sobrio por mucho tiempo.

-Cierto.

Cerró sus laptop-Ahora que estás despierto, creo que deberías explicarme que sucedió anoche, con ese chico al que golpeaste.

Trague saliva. Algunos recuerdos de la noche anterior eran algo difusos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Si ni siquiera fuiste a la fiesta.

-Lo saben todos, los rumores corren rápido.

Realmente no quería explicarle a nadie que paso. Porque ni yo se bien que me ocurrió. Aunque lo se muy bien, por más que intente negarlo. Celos. Fueron celos de ver a Cas con otro hombre. Cas...

-¿Y bien?-la voz de mi hermano me sacó de mis pensamientos-¿No planeas contármelo?

-Sabes que puedo ponerme muy idiota cuando estoy borracho.

-Si lo se, pero no lo suficiente para golpear a alguien sin motivos.

Tenía razón. Nunca golpeaba a nadie sin razones.

-Está bien-dijo Sam- si no quieres decírmelo a mí, tendrás que decírselo a Lisa. Estuvo llamándote toda la mañana. Por lo que tuve que apagar tu celular.

Prendí mi teléfono. Tenía ocho llamadas perdidas de mi novia, dos de Benny; y varios mensajes de mi papa los cuales como siempre ignore.

-Hablando de novias-dije-¿Qué haces aquí? Porque no estas con Jess como es de costumbre.

Últimamente veía poco a mi hermano y la causa de ello, era la llegada de su novia a la Universidad.

-Tenía cosas que hacer-contestó y volvió a encender su computadora.

Después de una ducha reparadora, fui a encontrarme con mis amigos. Todos ellos obviamente ya se habían enterado de lo ocurrido, igualmente no me indagaron como pensé que harían. Lisa incluso dijo que lo que hice, fue "salvaje y sexy". Luego de pasar la tarde con junto a ellos. Me fui con la excusa de que tenía una cena con Sam y Jess. Pero no era así.

Tenía que encontrar a Cas, lo cual fue tarea difícil, ya que era domingo. Los pasillos del campus prácticamente estaban desolados. Nunca supe cual era la habitación de Cas, solo que quedaba en el ala norte.Seguido de caminar por toda la Universidad, decidí ir a un lugar más antes de darme por vencido. La biblioteca.

Al entrar, pude ver a Cas, pero no se encontraba solo, sino acompañado por el estúpido de Connor. Ambos estaban enfrente del otro. Mi sangre hervía de solo verlos juntos. Me las ingenié para acercarme a ellos sin que me vieran. Me oculté entre las estanterías llenas de libros.

-Lamento lo de anoche-esa era la voz de Cas.

-No fuiste tu el que me golpeó, sino el idiota de Winchester-respondió Connor.

Tenía suerte aquel bastardo, ya que no podía golpearlo ahora, sin tener alguna sanción o peor.

Cas volvió a hablar pero no pude escuchar lo que dijo, solo pude oír a Connor reír.

-Entonces, estaba pensando-volvió a hablar Connor-en que tu y yo, podríamos salir a un lugar, sin tener interrupciones Inoportunas.

-¿Como en una cita?-dijo Cas.

-Exactamente.

De repente la misma sensación que sentí ayer en la fiesta. Celos, otra vez. ¿Qué haría si Cas aceptaba esa cita? No podría soportarlo sin volver a enloquecer.

-Lo siento Connor, eres muy amable, pero por el momento no estoy interesado en tener citas con nadie.

Escuchar a Cas rechazar a Connor, me llenó de alivio. Daría lo que fuera por ver la expresión de fracaso en el rostro de aquel idiota.

-Está bien-dijo él-si cambias de opinión, puedes llamarme.

Luego de unos segundos pude verlo marcharse.

-Ya puedes salir Dean, se que estas ahí.

Me sobresalte y tire unos unos cuantos libros. Respire hondo y salí de mi escondite para enfrentarme a Cas, el cual me miraba acusatoriamente.

-Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

No sabía cómo mirarlo a los ojos, después de la escena que cause en la fiesta.

-Lo siento-dije.

El suspiro-¿Que quieres Dean? si querías volver a golpear a Connor el acaba de irse.

-Es sobre eso-respondí- anoche yo estaba realmente borracho y...

Cas abrió en grande sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Espera-dijo-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste, cierto?

Mordí mi labio. Claro que lo recordaba. Pero no podía decirle eso a él.

-No-mentí-¿Fue algo importante?

Los ojos de Cas se apagaron ante mi respuesta.

-¿Porque me invitaste a esa estúpida fiesta en primer lugar?-había enojo en su voz-ni siquiera me hablaste en toda la noche y cuando lo hiciste, solo fue para golpear a un chico inocente.

Él tenía razón, lo ignore toda la maldita noche pasando el tiempo con los idiotas de mis amigos y Lisa. Cuando lo único que quería hacer era hablar con el.

-Cas...

El se levantó de su lugar-No importa, solo olvidalo como parece que hace últimamente.

Genial las cosas no podían salir peor, ¿cierto?

***********************************

El resto de la semana fue más de lo mismo, estar con Lisa, bromear con mis amigos, evitar las llamadas de mi padre.

El viernes por fin había llegado, y estaba feliz, porque tenía clases de teatro. Eso significaba ver a Cas, al cual prácticamente no vi en estos días.

Miraba ansiosamente a la puerta, esperando volver a ver aquellos ojos azules. Hasta que por fin apareció, no obstante evitó hacer cualquier tipo de contacto visual conmigo. Luego llegó Chuck y la clase comenzó. Mis oídos no escucharon ni una palabra de lo que decía. Solo podía observar a Cas. No entiendo mi repentina obsesión con mirarlo. Pero parece que no puedo detenerme. Está a varios centímetros de distancia, no nos tocamos, no hablamos; sin embargo, el simple hecho de que estoy mirándolo, me hace sentir culpable. Como si estuviera haciendo algo mal. Mirar es inofensivo, así que ¿Porque me siento tan culpable?

-Hablemos del trabajo semestral que tendrán que hacer-dijo Chuck.

Involuntariamente puse mi atención el.

-Esta vez-continuó-el trabajo no será individual, sino en pareja.

Éramos menos de diez alumnos, y todos ya habían elegido a su compañero, excepto Cas.

-Joven Winchester y Novak, tendrán que interpretar una de escena de la obra más sobrevalorada de todas las épocas y mi favorita. Romeo y Julieta.

-¿Es una broma, verdad?-pregunté.

-No lo es-contestó- en mi opinión creo que usted Winchester, hará una genial interpretación de Julieta.

Todos se rieron ante ese comentario, menos yo. La clase terminó, me acerqué al lugar de Cas, pero el salio corriendo.

 

Castiel.

No estaba enojado con Dean porque me mintió en la cara diciendome que no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido en la fiesta, estaba decepcionado. Y evitarlo era la mejor opción, pero ahora con el trabajo que Chuck nos asignó, eso sería imposible.

Recibí un mensaje de Kevin diciendo que nuestra habitación estaría ocupada toda la noche y que busque otro lado en donde dormir. Al principio pensé que era una broma, pero después me di cuenta que no, al ver que la puerta de mi dormitorio estaba trabada, impidiéndome entrar.

Golpee muchas veces la puerta hasta que Kevin salió con todo el cabello revuelto y llevando solo una remera unos boxers.

-Cas, te dije que no podías dormir hoy aquí-dijo en voz baja.

-¿Estas con una chica?-pregunte.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Donde se supone que voy a pasar la noche?

-No lo se, pero es solo por hoy.

Resople-Esta bien, pero usa protección no quiero tener que cuidar a ningún bebé.

Kevin rodó los ojos y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Me senté en el suelo y evalúe mis opciones: a) dormir en un motel, b) dormir en el campo de juegos de la Universidad, c) dormir en el suelo. A decir verdad ninguna de ellas parecía una buena opción.

-¿Cas?-dijo la voz que estuve evitando estos días.

Era Dean. No lo mire y tampoco conteste a sus preguntas.

-No sabia, que ahora dormías en los pasillos de la Universidad.

Continué sin hablar.

-No puedes ignorarme por siempre. Por si no lo recuerdas tenemos que hacer un trabajo para la clase de teatro. Juntos.

Lo mire con fastidio y luego de unos segundos respondí:

-¿Qué haces aquí? pensé que tu habitación quedaba en el ala sur del campus.

Él sonrió- Así es, vengo de pasar el rato con Charlie, su cuarto está a unas escaleras de aquí, ¿lo sabías?

-No.

-¿Porque estas afuera de tu dormitorio?-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Kevin está con una chica y bueno ellos quieren estar... solos.

-¿Vas a dormir en el suelo?

-No me molestaria-conteste.

Los ojos de Dean se iluminaron-Se que probablemente es la peor idea que alguna vez se me haya ocurrido, pero mi hermano como de costumbre pasará la noche con su novia y-vaciló por unos momentos- su cama estará libre, tal vez quisieras dormir allí.

Me miraba fijamente esperando mi respuesta.

-El suelo se ve cómodo. Gracias.

Carraspeo molesto-Aun estas enojado por lo que pasó en la estúpida fiesta ¿cierto?

-¿Tu que crees?-era verdad todavía estaba molesto con todo lo que ocurrió, sin contar que él haya estado espiando mi conversación con Connor la otra vez.

-Vamos Cas-dijo-solo será esta noche y luego puedes volver a estar molesto conmigo todo el tiempo que quieras.

Me puse de pie de mala gana y dije:

-De acuerdo, solo porque no tengo mi almohada, si no preferiría dormir en el suelo.

La habitación de Dean era idéntica a la que yo compartía con Kevin, excepto que las paredes eran blancas en vez de azules y había ropa por todas partes.

-Disculpa por el desorden-dijo Dean acomodando algunas cosas-ponte cómodo, esa es la cama en la que dormirás-señaló la de la izquierda.

Asentí y me senté en la cama quitándome los zapatos. Dean hizo lo mismo. Un cuadro con una foto me llamó la atención, lo tomé entre mis manos y lo observe. Dos niños sonrientes y una mujer rubia aparecían en la foto.

-¿Es tu mamá?-pregunté.

Dean asintió. Deje el cuadro en su lugar anterior.

-¿Como... murió?

El esquivo mi mirada -En un accidente automovilístico.

-Lo siento-dije.

Solo obtuve un encogimiento de hombros como respuesta.Pero luego añadió:

-No me gusta hablar de ella-pude notar que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hablar.

Me levanté de mi lugar y me ubiqué junto a él. Nuestras rodillas se tocaban al igual que nuestros hombros.

-No tenemos que hablar de ella si no quieres-dije-lo entiendo.

Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos, había dolor en ellos. Lucia tan vulnerable. Tome su mano y la apreté fuerte para que supiera que no estaba solo.

Para mi sorpresa él no se apartó -Todavía duele el que se haya ido-suspiro-desde que mi mamá murió, perdí mi rumbo-hizo silencio por unos segundos-no se si estoy haciendo las cosas bien. ¿Como sabes que si estas yendo por el camino correcto?-su voz era casi un susurro.

Ahora fue mi turno de suspirar-No lo sé-respondí-simplemente lo sabes.

Dean apartó la mirada, sentí su mano darme un último apretón antes de soltarla.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir-contestó.

Volví a mi cama y me quite mi camisa para solo quedarme con una camiseta. Dean ya se había acostado y cubierto con una sábana.

-Buenas noches Cas-dijo mientras apagaba la luz.

-Buenas noches Dean.

***************************

-¡No! ¡No!

Un grito me despertó más tarde esa noche. Por lo visto Dean estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

-¡Dean! ¡Dean!-dije y golpee su hombro. No era fácil despertarlo, tomó tres golpes más antes de que sus ojos se abrieran y me mirarán parpadeando con el pecho agitado.

-¿Estas bien?

-No-respondió.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-No-repitió. Tomo varias respiraciones lentas. Me sentí estúpido allí de pie.

-Entonces voy a volver a la cama-me giré pero tomó mi mano para detenerme.

-No lo hagas ¿Te quedarías conmigo? Yo solo...-suplico-por favor.

Pensé en su propuesta era bastante tentadora, Pero tarde demasiado en responder, por lo que dijo:

-Olvidalo. Solo vete a la cama.

-No, no esta bien.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos en la oscuridad. Levanto las sabanas y me subí. La cama era pequeña, pero Dean se movió de modo que su espalda quedara contra la pared. Así tenía suficiente espacio de mi lado.

-Gracias Cas-habló con voz ronca-creo que voy a dormir mejor. Te juro que no te haré daño.

Cerré los ojos, y trate de creer en sus palabras.


	6. Capitulo Seis.

Dean.

Me desperté en la mañana con la cara de Cas apretada en mi pecho. De alguna manera en la noche había girado, así que nos encontrábamos cara a cara. Mi mentón estaba encima de su cabeza y mi brazo alrededor de su espalda. Sosteniéndolo cerca. Sabía que debía moverme. Sabía que mis piernas no deben estar envueltas alrededor de él; que sus brazos no debían estar cerca de mi y que no debería sentirme como si estuviera exactamente donde se suponía que debía estar por primera vez en mi vida.

Cas se movió un poco, así que supe que estaba despertando.

—Hola—dijo.

—Hola.

—¿Cómo ocurrió esto?

Deduje que se refería a nuestra posición actual— No lo se.

Ninguno de los dos se movió. Quería quedarme así el resto de mi vida; con Cas aferrado a mi. El me miro y sus ojos azules se clavaron en los mios, lanzando miradas de ida y vuelta, sus labios entreabiertos y su cuerpo silenciosamente acercándose al mio aun más, como si me incitara a hacer algo, a decir algo. Pero no lo hice como el cobarde que era. Luego Cas se echó hacia atrás sin antes sonreirme. Sentí como si mi corazón fuese a explotar. Esto no podía suceder. Me aparté de él.

Un sonido nos sobresaltó a ambos. Cas se dio la vuelta para poder levantarse. El salio de mi cama y yo estiré mis brazos, sintiendo como pedacito de felicidad se había roto y caído al suelo.

El sonido provenía del celular de Cas, el cual tenía entre sus manos.

—Es un mensaje de Kevin— está preguntando donde estoy. Voy a decirle que pase la noche aquí, para que se quede tranquilo.

—Espera Cas, no hagas eso—lo detuve—no puedes decirle a nadie que pasaste la noche conmigo.

El me miro con incredulidad—Pero es Kevin, el no se lo dirá a nadie.

—No me importa, solo no lo hagas—resople.

Comenzó a tomar sus cosas del suelo—¿Porque no puedes de dejar de pensar por un segundo en lo que piense la gente de ti?

—Cas, tú conoces las razones del porque me importan.

—Sí—dijo con firmeza—y me parecen estúpidas.

—A mi no me parecen estúpidas—replique—¿que pasaría si mi padre y mis amigos descubrieran que dormimos en la misma cama?

—Por si mal no lo recuerdo, fuiste tu—me señalo—el que quiso que durmiera contigo.

Solté un suspiro de frustración—Lo se, pero no por eso se tienen que enterar los demás.

Cas buscaba mis ojos—¿Y si lo hicieran?—habló en voz baja.

Guarde silencio por unos segundos, de repente ya no quería seguir hablando, nos íbamos a lastimar.

—Arruinaría mi vida—respondí.

Cas ya no me miraba, pero sabía que aquello le dolió. El no se merecía esto, yo no lo merezco, él era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad.

—Cas...creo que seria mejor, si los dos nos alejamos por un tiempo.

Volvió a posar sus ojos en los míos, lucían apagados y tristes. Me quería golpear a mi mismo en estos momentos.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres, que me aleje de ti?—su voz sonaba rota.

No quería alejar a Cas, el era la única persona a la que necesitaba cerca mio. Pero todos estos sentimientos eran nuevos para mi y no sabía cómo manejarlos.

—Si—dije después de un largo silencio.

Sabía que mis ojos decían otra cosa, con respecto a las palabras que salían de mi boca.

—Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí—puso su mano encima el pomo de la puerta—para que te quedes tranquilo, no le hablare a nadie sobre ti.

Quería retractarme de mis palabras, quería pisarlas una y otra vez, hasta que que no sean más que polvo debajo de mis zapatos. Todo en mi gritaba que detenga a Cas, pero no lo hice.

Castiel.

Después de lo que ocurrió con Dean trate de seguir con mi rutina como si nada hubiese pasado. No era fácil, sobre todo cuando veía aquellos ojos verdes todos los días. El verlo solo hacía que el dolor que sentía en el pecho se profundizará. Los recuerdos de la noche que pasamos juntos acechaba mi mente constantemente; la forma en la que su brazo sujetaba mi espalda, la forma en la que nuestros cuerpos encajaban tan bien juntos.

—¿Entonces, qué piensas?—dijo Kevin volviéndome a la realidad.

Estábamos almorzando en la cafetería, Kevin me miraba expectante.

—No lo se—conteste mientras mordía mi hamburguesa.

—No escuchaste ni una sola palabra de lo que dije, ¿verdad?

Suspire, y corrí mi almuerzo hacia un costado—Lo siento.

El bufo—¿Que pasa contigo estos días? Estás raro.

Sabía que su definición de raro, era distante. Tenía razón.

—Solo estoy algo estresado.

Kevin se cruzó de brazos—Me estás mintiendo y lo se.

Últimamente cada vez que mi amigo me preguntaba como estaba, siempre le decía una mentira diferente. Quería hablar con él, y hablarle sobre Dean. Pero no podía hacerlo.

Él soltó un suspiro de exasperación al no recibir ninguna respuesta de mi parte.

—Está bien—dijo—hablemos de otra cosa. Nunca me dijiste en donde pasaste la otra noche.

—Es complicado. No puedo decirte.

Se lo prometí a Dean después de todo; no hablaría con nadie sobre esa noche.

—Como mencione antes—respondió Kevin— estas raro.

El resto del almuerzo fue en silencio, cuando dejamos el lugar para volver a nuestra habitación. Pude ver que los amigos de Dean se acercaban a nosotros.

Benny, Michael y Adam, lucían relajados, saludando a todos. Al ser jugadores de béisbol eran muy populares. Adam quien era el doble de mi tamaño, paso por al lado mío y susurro algo en mi oído.

—Marica—fueron tres segundos que de seguro nadie noto y escucho algo. Pero yo si, a pesar del ruido, fue claro y fuerte para mi. Lo mire y me empujo al suelo "accidentalmente".

Con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro Adam dijo—Lo siento, no te vi.

Luego comenzó a reírse al igual que el resto.

Kevin me ayudó rápidamente a levantarme, ellos ya se habían ido.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunto Kevin, examinandome con la mirada.

No, claro que no estaba bien. Algo andaba mal, porque ellos me harían algo como eso. ¿Y si ellos se enteraron sobre Dean y yo? Tenía que buscarlo y procurar que esté bien.

No conteste la pregunta de mi amigo, salí de la cafetería con rapidez. Camine por los pasillos velozmente, si esos idiotas eran capaces de insultarme y empujarme, ¿que le habrán hecho a Dean? No quería imaginarlo, por la prisa que llevaba, me tropecé con alguien.

—Discul...—me gire a ver a ese alguien. Unos ojos verdes me miraban con confusión. Era Dean. El estaba bien, lo cual me llenó de alivio.

Dean me observaba fijamente y abrió la boca como para decir algo, sin embargo no dijo una palabra. Era la primera vez que nos veíamos a los ojos después de lo ocurrido. Últimamente estuve faltando a las clases de teatro, sólo para evitarlo. No obstante, ahí estábamos otra vez, cara a cara, sin nada que decir. Me voltee para irme, no podía soportarlo.

Para mi suerte el incidente de la cafetería no volvió a repetirse, pero sí podía percibir las miradas furtivas por parte del trío de idiotas, incluida Lisa. Mientras que Dean ni siquiera me miraba.

Kevin siguió con sus preguntas, yo continúe mintiéndole, y cómo las cosas siempre pueden ponerse peor, mis calificaciones comenzaron bajar drásticamente. Decidí tomar horas extras en el trabajo, no solo por el dinero adicional, sino para evitar tener cualquier tipo de interacción social, inclusive con Kevin.

Antes volvía del trabajo antes del anochecer, pero ahora con los nuevos horarios regresaba de noche; cuando la Universidad estaba prácticamente en silencio.

Un día como cualquier otro, mientras caminaba por el campo de juego rumbo a mi cuarto después de una larga jornada laboral. Me crucé con los amigos de Dean. Mi primer instinto fue agachar la vista para no verlos.

—Miren quien esta aquí—dijo Benny en voz alta—es Castiel, ¿cierto?—su coloco enfrente mio, impidiéndome el paso.

Los otros dos se reían. Trague saliva. Ignore las preguntas de Benny, y trate de seguir con mi camino. Pero no hubo suerte.

—¿A donde crees que vas?—Adam, me empujo.

Mire a mi alrededor en busca de alguien quien pudiera ayudarme, sin embargo no había nadie. Solo las luces del campo de juego de la Universidad, iluminando la escena.

Ellos eran tres jugadores de béisbol contra mí, claramente no tenía oportunidad de ganar, ni siquiera en una pelea justa de uno a uno. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar.

—Sabes—continuó Adam—a nosotros no nos agradan los maricas—dijo la última palabra con mucho odio—y mi querido Castiel—puso una mano sobre mi hombro—nos dimos cuenta de cómo miras a nuestro amigo Dean.

Lo sabían. Mierda. Trate de ocultar mi nerviosismo. No tenía escapatoria, ellos me habían bloqueado cualquier tipo de salida.

—¿No piensas decir nada en tu defensa?—dijo Michael.

Yo seguí sin inmutarme y con mi mirada en el césped.

—Creo—hablo Benny—que se de una manera para que hable.

Me dio un puñetazo directo a mi rostro, me tambalee y volví a intentar alejarme, pero Michael me detuvo.

—Esto aun no termina—su tono era divertido

Esta vez Adam fue quien me dio el siguiente golpe, también en el rostro. Podía sentir el gusto metálico de la sangre en mi boca. Ellos se reían fuertemente, disfrutando de todo esto.

—Ahora es mi turno—volvió a hablar Michael volviendo a usar el mismo tono de diversión en su voz.

Sentí un fuerte impacto en mi estómago, escupí sangre. Volvieron a reírse, y aproveche la oportunidad para darle un golpe de improvisto a Benny. Pude ver claramente la furia en su expresión. El pateo mis piernas como respuesta a mi ataque. Esta vez sí caí al suelo, sabía que mi nariz sangraba y que la vista de mi ojo izquierdo comenzaba a nublarse.

—Levántate—ordenó Adam—viene un invitado.

Respiraba agitadamente por la boca, no había manera de que pudiera ponerme de pie. Adam y Michael me sujetaron ambos de cada brazo, logrando hacer que me incorpore.

Dos siluetas se acercaban, no podía distinguirlas bien al principio. Pero luego los vi, eran Dean y Lisa.

—Dean, bienvenido—la alegría en el tono de Benny, me resultaba enfermiza.

—¿Que hacen?—gritó Dean al verme—sueltenlo.—Intentó acercarse a mi, Lisa lo impidió.

—Buen trabajo—dijo Lisa sonriendoles a los tres idiotas.

Dean la miró con sorpresa y desagrado—¿Buen trabajo? ¿Tu les dijiste que hagan esto?

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

—Si, fui yo—afirmo ella—de alguna manera u otra tenías que aprender a no meterte con mi novio—me miró a mí y luego volvió a fijar su atención en Dean—Los chicos y yo nos dimos cuenta de cómo él...—dirigió un vistazo de desprecio hacia mi—estuvo observandote todo este tiempo, como si prácticamente te follara con la mirada.

Podía notar a Dean contenerse. Su manzana de Adán salto cuando trago.—Dejenlo ir —su voz era firme.

—¿O que?—soltó Adam—¿Que harás?

Dean lo miró con odio—¿Porque hacen esto?

—Porque es lo justo—dijo Lisa—no querrás que la gente piense que eres como el, ¿verdad?

—¿De qué hablan?—demandó Dean.

Lisa lo miró fijo—Lo vi salir de tu habitación el otro día. Se que pasó la noche contigo.

Yo me tensé al instante y busqué los ojos de Dean, estaban llenos de culpa.

—Quiero—continuo Lisa—que lo golpees.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

—No—contestó Dean—no voy a hacerlo.

Ella rió—Seria una lastima que tu papá se entere que tiene un hijo gay, ¿no crees?

—No soy gay—replicó Dean.

—Entonces, golpealo—respondió Lisa.

Mis piernas dolían como el infierno, solo me encontraba de pie, porque Adam y Michael me sostenían. Dean se puso enfrente mío, observo mis heridas y note como decía "lo siento" con sus labios. Cerré mis ojos y esperé lo peor. Me golpeó en las costillas, y juro que pude oírlas crujir. Nuevamente caí al césped mojado. Escupí bastante sangre, estaba completamente aturdido.

—Otra vez—ordenó Lisa.

Dean pateo mi estómago sin vacilar. Las risas de ellos zumbaban en mis oídos. Escuche a Lisa felicitar a Dean, seguido de mas risas y luego se fueron.

No podía moverme, el dolor en mis piernas al igual que en el resto de mi cuerpo era muy fuerte. Intente buscar mi teléfono celular en mi bolsillo, pero no estaba, debió haberse caído; y no me encontraba con las fuerzas necesarias para buscarlo.

Sentía toda mi cara hinchada y mi pecho arder. Intente ponerme de pie, y falle dos veces seguidas. Me fui arrastrando de a poco hasta llegar a los pasillos de la Universidad, sabia que había dejado un rastro de sangre por todo el campus.

—¿Cas?—dijo una voz femenina—Por dios, Cas, ¿Que te ocurrió?

Con mi ojo sano pude ver a una preocupada Jess. Ella me levantó del suelo.

—Tengo que llevarte al hospital.

—Nada de hospitales—mis palabras eran lentas—Jess solo ayúdame.

No cuestiono mi decisión y me llevó a su dormitorio; donde ella se encargó de limpiar y curar cada una de mis heridas. No dijo una palabra hasta que terminó con el vendaje de mi estómago, el cual comenzaba a verse morado por los golpes.

—Eres muy buena en esto—dije. Mientras ella vertía alcohol en un algodón.

Jess hizo una mueca—Mi mama es enfermera, aprendí algunas cosas—llevo el algodón a mi ojo. Mordí mi labio ante el ardor que me provocó.

—Cas, ¿Quien te hizo esto?—dijo aún concentrada en mi herida.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Me sentía tan miserable en este momento, recordando la horrible situación de recién.

—Cas—volvió a repetir—¿Fueron Dean y los idiotas de sus amigos, no?

Contuve mi respiración—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Agarró una curita descartable y la colocó suavemente en mi ojo—No soy tonta, lo note—tomo mis manos—Cas—suspiro— yo sé que tú crees que tal vez Dean sea alguien diferente a lo que aparenta ser...

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, a veces dolía tanto aceptar la verdad.

Jess me observaba con compasión—No se que pasa entre ustedes—continuó—pero tienes que entender, que Dean solo esta jugando contigo. Y que nunca...

La interrumpí—Él nunca va enamorarse de mi. Lo se—acepte aquello con dolor—¿Sabes que es lo mas gracioso de esto?—solté una risa irónica—que yo si me enamore de el—dije entre lágrimas.


	7. Capítulo Siete.

Dean

Sólo había una palabra para describir cómo me sentía conmigo mismo: odio. No solamente conmigo, sino con los idiotas de mis "amigos" y Lisa. Lo peor de todo era que recordaba claramente la expresión de dolor en los ojos de Cas. Era un jodido cobarde, por haber accedido a golpear a Cas, todo fue mi culpa. Sabía que de seguro me detestaba, y no lo culparía si lo hiciese. Lo merecía.

Con un suspiro ahogado, intente poner mi mejor cara ante la situación. Iba conduciendo mi Impala; Sam y Jess estaban en los asientos de atrás. Podía oírlos hablar, intentaron incluirme en su conversación, pero mis respuestas eran monosílabos.

Mi hermano se empeñó que yo vaya con ellos a cenar, ya que según él, mi humor durante los últimos días fue pésimo y necesitaba aire fresco. Después de mucha insistencia por su parte, termine accediendo.

La noche estaba despejada, tampoco corría viento, por lo que Sam decidió que deberíamos comer en la terraza de aquel lujoso restaurante. Nos ubicamos en una mesa al fondo. Un camarero de unos cuantos años se acercó nosotros, y nos dio nuestros menús. Repase con la vista los platillos y todos sonaban deliciosos, pero no tenía apetito, ni ganas de estar allí.

Mientras esperábamos nuestra comida, Sam se fue por unos momentos de la mesa. Jess comenzó a mirarme fijo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunté.

—Se lo que hiciste—dijo Jess.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Cas.

Me tense de solo oír su nombre, y las imágenes de lo ocurrido me atacaron de nuevo. Sabía que Cas y ella eran amigos, por lo entendí su enojo hacia mi.

—¿Cómo está él?—realmente no tenía el derecho a preguntar.

Jess se cruzó de brazos—Deberias verlo con tus propios ojos.

—Yo no quería que eso pasara...

—No me tienes que explicar nada a mi, Dean—se inclinó hacia delante—le estás rompiendo el corazón, y lo peor del caso es que como siempre no te estás dando cuenta.

Luego de mi corta conversación con Jes, la cena transcurrió con normalidad. Sin embargo la culpa que sentía en mi pecho no me dejaba respirar.

Los días siguientes fueron una literal tortura. Siempre inventaba cualquier tipo de excusa para estar alejado de Lisa y los demás. No podía verlos a la cara y fingir que no paso nada. Ellos eran tan responsables como yo de haberle hecho daño a Cas.

Trate de buscar a Cas, por la cafetería, la biblioteca y no había rastros de él, ni siquiera de Kevin. Tampoco asistía a las clases de teatro. Por lo que mi temor aumentaba. ¿Que tal si realmente sufrió algún daño grave a causa de los golpes? ¿Estaría en el hospital, por eso no lograba ubicarlo en ninguna parte? Quite esos pensamientos de mi mente. El estaba bien, tenía que estarlo.

En un intento desesperado por ver a Cas, fui hasta su habitación. Golpee la puerta varias veces y nadie respondió. Seguido de unos minutos Kevin salió.

—¿Que quieres Dean?—su mirada me decía que él también estaba al tanto de los hechos.

—Necesito ver a Cas—dije.

—Eso no va a ser posible—contestó.

—Kevin, por favor.

El suspiro—¿No crees que ya haz hecho demasiado daño?—antes de que pudiera responder, él ya había entrado de vuelta a su cuarto.

Genial. Todo el mundo me odia en estos momentos. Pero aún tenía una oportunidad, un sitio en donde Cas de seguro se encuentre solo.

Requirió de mucha preparación mental llegar al trabajo de Cas. Respire hondo antes de entrar. Mi corazón se contrajo al verlo, su hermoso rostro estaba lleno de moretones, su labio un poco hinchado, también podía ver una lastimadura en su cuello. La culpa de invadió otra vez, si yo no hubiese sido tan idiota, esto no habría sucedido.

Cas se dio cuenta de mi presencia, y su mirada fue de temor, y algo en mi se rompió al ver sus ojos atemorizados.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—su voz era casi inaudible.

Me acerque hasta el mostrador, para poder estar mas cerca de el.

—Cas... lo siento.

—No, no lo sientes—replicó.

—Entiendeme Cas yo...

El me interrumpió—No Dean, no hagas esto. Ponte en mi lugar por una maldita vez. No puedes arreglarlo todo con una simple disculpas.

No sabía cómo mejorar esto, como arreglarlo. Tenía la sensación de que si no hacía algo iba a perder a Cas.

—Solo vete Dean—dijo y se fue a un pequeño cuarto, el cual deduje que era el de suministros. Lo seguí y cerré la puerta de la cabina en la que nos encontrábamos. Era muy pequeña y estrecha. Por lo que Cas y yo estábamos frente a frente.

—Dean, sal de mi camino—hablo Cas, con su cuerpo tenso contra el mío. Este momento determinaría si solo seguiríamos adelante o solucionaríamos todo el asunto.

Enderece la espalda y me acerque a él, haciéndolo chocar contra la pared, impidiéndole moverse.

—Cas...—musite.

Empujo mi hombro, pero mantuve el equilibrio, lo cual pareció enfurecerlo mas.

Me empujo otra vez—Muévete, dejame ir. Estoy harto de esta mierda, estoy harto de tu mierda.

Mi respiración salía en jadeos. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salían. Cas dio un paso hacia el costado para alejarse.

—Por favor, detente. Intento decirte algo—rogue. Sin embargo me ignoro, no me miraba.

—Vete a la mierda, imbécil—gruñó.

Levanté mi brazo izquierdo y agarre su cabello obligándolo a unir nuestras frentes, y situando la otra mano en su cuello, manteniéndolo quieto y con su atención centrada en mi. Se retorció un poco bajo mi agarre, sus labios temblaban y su respiración era agitada. Pero aquellos ojos azulados se encontraban puestos en los mios, demostrando enojo y quizás un poco de esperanza.

—Cas, lo lamento tanto—susurre—jamás quise hacerte daño. Y se que no tengo derecho alguno en estar aquí, no después de todo. Pero Cas, yo—trague saliva—no puedo perderte, no de esta manera.

Su mirada se suavizo un poco. Sin querer toque una de sus heridas y soltó un quejido. Quería compensarlo de alguna manera y comencé a besar lentamente cada una de sus lastimaduras. Pude sentirlo estremecerse ante el primer contacto de mis labios con su piel magullada. Fui depositando besos por todo su cuello y luego por sus hombros. Me aventure a introducir una debajo de su camiseta, el solo emitió un pequeño gemido, el cual me hizo sonreír. El estómago de Cas estaba cubierto por un grueso vendaje.

—Dean...—dijo Cas, con voz ronca.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos, mire sus ojos y luego mire sus labios. Solo necesitaba inclinarme para que nuestros labios se junten. Nuestras respiraciones eran una sola y si no besaba a Cas ahora mismo, me volvería loco. Rocé sus labios y no lo pude aguantar mas. Lo bese.

Nos besamos suave y lentamente al principio, sus labios contra los míos, se sienten como todo. Como vivir, morir y renacer; todo al mismo tiempo. Cas se sostuvo torpemente de mis brazos. Cuando profundicé el beso y nuestras lenguas se tocaron, solté un jadeo. Podía sentir la sonrisa de Cas debajo de mis labios. Bese a Cas todo el tiempo que mis pulmones me lo permitieron. Con un gemido torturado aleje mi boca. Los ojos de él aún estaban cerrados, volví a observar sus heridas. No podía hacer esto. Al abrir sus ojos su mirada estaba nublada de deseo, la cual me destruye por completo. Pestañea como si estuviera desconcertado, como si no entendiera porque rompí el beso.

—Lo siento, yo no quería que pasara—me apresure a decir.

Sus ojos azules me miraban fijo. Tuve que apartar mi mirada, si no lo hago, vera mis ojos y sabrá que estoy muriendo por dentro. Lo deseo mas a que nada en este maldito mundo. Me aleje de él; estaba asustado de que termine cediendo y lo bese de nuevo. Cas no se movió de su lugar, me gire para no verlo y poder marcharme de allí.

Después de aquel beso, nada en mi vida tenía sentido. Fue tan hermoso la forma en cómo sus labios y su cuerpo se alinearon tan perfectamente con el mio. Daría lo que fuera por volver a besarlo, daría lo que fuera porque las cosas no fueran tan complicadas entre el yo.

No poder hablar con nadie sobre aquello era una horrible. Intente hablar con Sam, pero no hubo caso. No encontraría nunca las palabras correctas para decirle que bese a Cas. Un chico.

Sabía que debía hablar con Cas sobre el beso. Pero aún la situación entre nosotros no estaba del todo bien. No insistiría esta vez en verlo, de seguro necesitaba espacio para aclarar sus pensamientos al igual que yo.

***************

Esperaba que esta vez Cas decida asistir a las clases de teatro, fueron días bastantes largos y estresantes. Trate de mantenerme ocupado para evitar pensar, sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

Como era viernes, camine hasta llegar al aula correspondiente de mis clases de teatro. Desde afuera podía a través de las ventanas de vidrio, a Cas sonriendo. Al entrar nuestros ojos se encontraron por unos segundos, luego el aparto la vista.

Chuck nos habló sobre la historia del teatro y otras cosas a las que no preste atención. Guarde todas mis cosas lentamente, haciendo tiempo para que todos abandonen el aula y poder quedarme a solas con Cas.

—Cas...—dije—¿Podemos hablar?

El pareció pensarlo por unos segundos y luego asintió con la cabeza. Me apoye en un banco para poder estar enfrente de él.

—¿Como estas?—pregunte y fue inevitable no volver a mirar sus heridas.

—Bien—contestó secamente.

La tensión que había en el ambiente era muy notable, aclare mi garganta sonoramente—Este... todavía tenemos que hacer el trabajo que nos dio Chuck, y pensaba en que mañana tal vez nos podríamos juntar en las gradas del campo de juegos a ensayar nuestros diálogos, ¿que opinas?

Su mirada vagaba por todo el lugar—No lo se, no creo que sea muy buena idea. ¿Que tal si alguien nos ve juntos otra vez?—me miró—no quiero volver a sufrir otra golpiza, mis huesos no lo soportarían dos veces.

Ignore la culpa que me causó su comentario y me removí incómodo—Eso no volverá a pasar.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?—replicó.

Suspire—Cas, ya te había dicho que lo sentía.

—Lo se—apartó la vista—pero no puedes solucionar el daño que me haz hecho con solo un beso.

Me crucé de brazos sin saber qué decir o hacer.

—Estoy muy arrepentido de ello—respondí—solo serán unas horas, después de todo nuestras calificaciones dependen de ello.

Cas mordió su labio—Está bien, ahí estaré.—seguido de esto se marchó.

Me convencí a mi mismo de esta vez no volver a arruinar las cosas. No por mi, si no por Cas.


	8. Capítulo Ocho.

Castiel

 

A pesar de todo lo malo que ocurrió, no podía quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro; aun me sentía estupefacto, todavía había una parte de mi que no creía que aquel beso realmente pasó. Constantemente imaginaba cómo sería besar a Dean, pero aquello fue mucho mejor que imaginarlo. De todas formas trataba de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, tenía que mantener mis expectativas lo mas bajo posible.

Era sábado a la tarde, estaba nervioso y ansioso a la vez. Dean y yo nos reuniríamos mas tarde para hacer nuestro trabajo para las clases de teatro. Solamente era una cita de estudio, pero mi cerebro iba dos mil por hora, imaginando cualquier tipo de situación descabellada. Al parecer Kevin se dio cuenta de mi ansiedad.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunto.

Su vista estaba centrada en un libro, mientras que yo caminaba de un lado al otro en nuestra habitación.

—Si—digo.

Él entrecerró los ojos—Ajam...¿y porque no te puedes dejar de mover por cinco minutos?—apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa.

—Estoy nervioso—admiti.

—Pude adivinarlo fácilmente —señaló—¿se puede saber porque estas nervioso?

Me senté en mi cama y mire a Kevin—Este... yo...—cuando llegué la otra noche después de mi golpiza tuve que hablar con él y contarle la verdad. Kevin no se molesto conmigo por ocultarle las cosas, fue muy comprensible de su parte—¿Que harías si estuvieses enamorado de alguien, pero no sabes si la otra persona lo esta? ¿Le dirías tus sentimientos de todas formas?

Kevin cerró su libro y se cruzó de brazos—Si—afirmo—lo haría. ¿De qué sirve tener sentimientos hacia alguien si la otra persona no lo sabe?

El retomo su lectura, mientras que yo medite cada una de sus palabras. Una parte de mi quería confesarle a Dean como me siento con respecto a él y la otra parte está aterrada, no soportaría su rechazo.

Llegué un rato antes de lo acordado al lugar que había dicho Dean. Me senté en las gradas y espere pacientemente. Comenzaba a oscurecer y hacer frío, frote mis manos para calentarlas. Luego de unos minutos Dean apareció con una sonrisa en su rostro y la nariz roja por el frío.

—Lamento la tardanza—fue lo primero que dijo.

Me encogí de hombros—Está bien—se ubico al lado mío, nuestros brazos se tocaban levemente.

Saque la hoja en donde tenía escrito mi parte de la obra, Dean hizo lo mismo.

—Entiendo por que a la gente le gusta tanto esta historia—comentó sin quitar su atención de su hoja.

—¿Lo entiendes?—reprimí una risa.

El me miro de costado—Tengo mucho tiempo libre, y bueno digamos que leí la obra completa—confesó—es bastante bueno a decir verdad, el amor entre ellos era prohibido.

"Como el nuestro" pensé inevitablemente—Pero terminaron ambos muertos—replique.

—El final no importa—hizo una mueca—se amaron hasta el final.

Solté una pequeña risa—Ahora entiendo porque Chuck te dio el papel de Julieta—el me dio un codazo con el brazo y luego también río.

—Basta de bromas, empecemos—dijo aun riendo.

Asentí, memorice mis líneas. Pude notar que mis manos habían comenzado a sudar, ya no sentía frío, si no calor. Me estaba ocurriendo lo mismo que la otra vez, los nervios me impedían hablar.

Dean cambio su expresión, me miró a los ojos seriamente —"En mis labios queda la marca de vuestro pecado" (...)

Me quede en completamente en blanco y mas nervioso aun, mire mi hoja para decir mi parte, las palabras no salían.

—Vamos Cas, tu puedes—Dean sonrió para animarme—es solo una oración.

Respire hondo—"¿Del pecado de mis labios? Ellos no saben nada de nosotros"(...)—mi voz sonó mas temblorosa de lo que creí, pero aun así pude decir la maldita frase. Sonreí satisfecho y luego mi sonrisa se borró. Lo siguiente que sucedía era que Romeo besaba a Julieta.

Dean al parecer se dio cuenta de lo mismo y se removió incómodo. No habíamos hablado del beso y algo me decía que tal vez nunca lo íbamos a hacer.

—Creo que deberíamos saltarnos la siguiente parte, ¿no crees?—dije sin hacer contacto visual.

—Cas...—pronunció mi nombre en un suspiro, me volteo a verlo y sus verdes ojos miraban mis labios.

¿Debía besarlo o debía esperar hasta que el lo haga? Respire hondo y me arme de valor para lo siguiente. Lo agarre de su abrigo atrayéndolo hacia mí y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, estrelle mis labios contra los de el. No tardó en responder a mi beso.

Nuestros labios se movían en perfecta sincronía, Dean llevo una de sus manos hacia mi cuello acercándome mas a el. El me besaba suave y gentilmente; estaba tan embriagado por el sabor de sus labios que no me di cuenta cuando él se apartó de mí en busca de aire.

Podía ver el pecho de Dean subir y bajar, sus labios estaban rojos. Este era el momento.

—Dean—musité—yo...—suspire—estoy enamorado de ti.

El me miro con desconcierto y luego se alejo de mi lado, poniéndose de pie y dándome la espalda. No era la respuesta que esperaba, comencé a impacientarme a medida que el silencio se alargaba.

Dean soltó un resoplo y volteo a mirarme.

—Cas—habló en voz baja—yo no soy como tu.

Ignore el nudo que sentía en mi garganta y traté de articular correctamente mis palabras—Pero me devolviste el beso.

El corto el contacto visual—Eso estaba en la obra, fue actuación.

Reí sarcásticamente—¿Actuación?—dije con tono de incredulidad—¿Es una jodida broma, cierto?

El no respondió. De todas las excusas y mentiras que pudo haberme dicho esa fue la menos creíble de todas.

—¿Y la otra vez que me besaste, también fue actuación?—digo con enojo—porque pareció bastante real para mi.

Dean volvió a sentarse en las gradas, pero manteniendo su distancia de mi—Solo quería que me perdonaras por lo que pasó.

Cerré los ojos para que Dean no pudiera ver mis lágrimas que estaban apunto de salir—Eres un terrible mentiroso Dean Winchester—masculle—tenias razon la otra vez—él me observaba de soslayo—deberíamos permanecer alejados.

En el momento que estuve lo suficientemente lejos de él, mi corazón ya no lo aguantaba mas y mis ojos solamente comenzaron a llorar. Tal vez él simplemente no era para mí, tenía que entenderlo.

Luego de ello las cosas no hicieron mas que empeorar. El lunes fui citado para hablar con el director de la Universidad, por motivos de los cuales yo desconocía.Esperaba pacientemente en la oficina a que fuese llamado; una señorita con mucho maquillaje me dijo que podía pasar.

El despacho del director Crowley era inmenso, había libros por todas partes y muchos títulos enmarcados en las paredes. Crowley se encontraba sentado detrás de su enorme escritorio con los brazos cruzados y expresión neutra.

—Tome asiento joven Novak—me ordenó.

Obedecí al instante, no iba a mentir su presencia me daba escalofríos.

—¿Sabe porqué está aquí?—preguntó.

Hice una mueca, mi comportamiento siempre fue bueno y desde que llegué no infringí ninguna de las normas establecidas.

—No lo sé—respondí.

—Usted ingreso a nuestra institución gracias a una beca que le fue otorgada—asenti—y no pude evitar notar que sus calificaciones están muy por debajo del promedio permitido.

Mordí mi labio, muchas cosas ocurrieron en mi vida desde que estoy aquí y últimamente en mis prioridades no fueron estudiar y mantener mis notas.

—Lo se—conteste—lamento mucho mi bajo rendimiento pero permítame asegurarle que en el próximo semestre... —levantó la mano para que me callara.

—Déjeme terminar—su voz era firme—no podemos permitir que estas cosas sucedan joven Novak. Lamento decirle que vamos a retirar su beca.

Me quedé perplejo. Esto no podía estar pasando. Mi familia no poseía el dinero necesario para pagar mis estudios y cuando obtuve la beca fue un alivio. Sin embargo lo arruine todo. Crowley me miraba seriamente, lo cual me ponía mas incomodo.

—Es una medida extrema, pero es la correcta—finalizó.

Apreté mis manos con frustración—¿Puedo quedarme hasta finalizar la semana?—pregunte.

Crowley asintió levemente. Salí de allí lleno de decepción y tristeza.

******************

—Realmente apesta el hecho que tengas que irte—dijo Kevin.

Ambos estábamos en nuestro dormitorio, Kevin miraba el techo, mientras que yo ya había comenzado a empacar mis cosas.

—Lo se—conteste.

—Va a ser horrible estar sin ti.

Me recoste en mi cama y suspire—No le veas el lado negativo, tal vez tu próximo compañero de cuarto sea una ardiente chica—dije tratando de animarlo.

Pero el no rió, solo hizo una mueca.

—No va a ser lo mismo—respondió.

Tenía razón, no iba a ser lo mismo pensé.

**********

Como eran mis últimos días en la Universidad no quería pasármelos deprimido, porque lo trate de ser optimista y ver el lado positivo de todo esto. Una de ellas era que volvería ver a mi mama y a decir verdad no me vendría para nada mal un abrazo de ella en estos momentos.

Tuve que comunicarles la noticia de mi partida a Charlie y Jess, ambas estaban sorprendidas y tristes por ello. Especialmente Jess, nos habíamos vuelto bastante cercanos. Ella me abrazo y prometió visitarme en sus vacaciones, al igual que lo había hecho Kevin.

Caminaba por los pasillos poblados de gente, y alguien me tomó de la manga y me arrastró hacia un aula vacía. Era Dean.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—demandó con enojo, lucía agitado.

Mi mirada pasó de confusión a entendimiento en segundos. Tarde o temprano él se enteraría de alguna forma. Nunca pensé en decírselo yo mismo, porque sabía que despedirme de Dean, no iba a ser una tarea fácil. A pesar de todo.

—Creí que habíamos acordado estar alejados uno del otro—replique.

El se acerco a mi unos cuantos pasos—Eso no justifica el hecho que no me hayas dicho que—trago saliva—te marchas.

Sus ojos reflejaban angustia. Supuse que para él también sería difícil despedirse.

—¿Por qué te expulsaron?—preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Me aleje de él y comencé a caminar por el aula vacía—Bajas calificaciones. Necesitaba mantener un promedio aceptable si quería conservar mi beca.

—¿Cuando te vas?—masculló

—El sábado en la mañana—dije.

No respondió, solo nos quedamos en silencio por un rato. No había nada que decir, yo me iría; nos alejaríamos y todo lo vivido estos meses quedaría en el olvido.

En los pasillos tampoco se escuchaban murmullos, solo absoluto silencio.

—¿A donde irás después de que te vayas de aquí?—dijo luego de unos minutos.

Observe la ventana, los rayos del sol atravesaban el vidrio—Probablemente vuelva a Wisconsin con mi mama y mi hermano.

Dean vivía en Boston, muy lejos de Wisconsin.

—¡Maldición Cas!—soltó—deberías habérmelo dicho antes—hicimos contacto visual por primera vez desde que estamos aquí. Su mirada se suavizo al encontrarse con la mía. No era el momento de hechar culpas.

—Decírtelo antes, decírtelo ahora, no cambiará las cosas—me apoye en un banco enfrente de él— me iré de todas formas.

Dean negó con la cabeza—Tal vez podría hablar con mi padre, él es un importante hombre de negocios y de seguro convence a Crowley de que te deje quedarte.

El entusiasmo en sus palabras, me rompía por dentro—Pensé que odiabas hablar con tu padre.

—Es verdad, odio hablar con el. Pero lo haría por ti—contestó.

Sonreí lleno de tristeza, Dean me miraba fijo como si quisiera grabar mi sonrisa en su memoria. Yo no necesita hacerlo, yo siempre iba a recordar a Dean.

—Es muy lindo que quieras hacer por mi Dean—digo—pero no te lo pediría que lo hicieras.

El suspiro sonoramente—Cas...—murmuró—la otra vez cuando me dijiste cómo te sentías yo...

Lo interrumpí—No importa. Lo entiendo. Tu simplemente no me ves de esa forma—no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Sentía vergüenza de mi mismo. ¿En qué estaba pensando al hacer semejante confesión? ¿Que esperaba que Dean deje todo por mi?

—¿Qué harías si en unos años nos volvemos a encontrar—dije evitando sus ojos—¿Qué harías si la vida nos diera una segunda oportunidad?

—Intentaría recuperarte—respondió el.

El silencio volvió a reinar el lugar. Ambos nos quedamos con la esperanza que tal vez en el futuro tengamos una segunda oportunidad. Para ser felices. Para amar libremente.

Dean

Todavía estaba tratando de asimilar la ida de Cas. Me sentía tan impotente por no poder hacer nada al respecto para que se quede. El solo pensar que probablemente no vuelva a verlo, era una punzada regular en mi estomago.

Cas continuará con su vida, al igual que yo. Todo esto será un lejano recuerdo dentro de unos cuantos años.

Los días se pasaron literalmente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era viernes. Un día antes de que Cas se vaya.

—Hoy es el día—exclamó Chuck animado—de la presentación de sus monólogos.

Nadie de los pocos alumnos que asistíamos a las clases de teatro lucía animado.

—También es una clase muy especial, porque es la última de Castiel—dijo Chuck pero esta vez sin tanta alegria.

Cas se sonrojo al ser el centro de las miradas. Era tan jodidamente adorable. Fue inevitable pensar en lo mucho que lo iba a extrañar; y ahí estaba la punzada de nuevo.

—¿Dean y Castiel, quieren darnos el honor de ser los primeros en pasar y romper el hielo?—Chuck nos sonreía divertidamente.

Cas me miró y ambos asentimos a la vez. Nos subimos al pequeño escenario y dijimos nuestros diálogos. Al principio Cas estaba algo tenso y nervioso. Pero logró decir todas sus líneas en voz firme y alta. Todos nos aplaudieron, Chuck nos felicitó por nuestro trabajo. Yo sonreía orgulloso no por mi, sino por Cas que había logrado vencer su timidez.

Al finalizar la clase, todos se despidieron de Cas. Uno por uno fue abrazándolo y diciéndole cosas positivas, incluido Chuck. Mantuve mi vista apartada en todo momento de aquella escena, todavía faltaba un día antes de que él se marchara; y yo aun no me sentía listo para decirle adiós.

Cuando todos se marcharon, Cas y yo quedamos solos. El me observaba con interés.

—¿No planeas despedirte de mi?—pregunto.

Contemple sus ojos azules—No—Cas frunció el ceño—lo haré mañana. En el momento que estés por irte. No aún. Todavía estás aquí.

Cas sonrió de costado—¿Te vas a despertar un sábado a las ocho de la mañana solo para despedirte de mi?

Reí levemente—Si—afirme.

Él negó con la cabeza—No tienes que hacerlo Dean.

—Lo se—digo—pero quiero hacerlo. Cas me miró con cautela, no creyendo del todo mis palabras—lo prometo, ahí estaré mañana en la mañana en tu puerta.

Cas volvió a sonreír—Te esperare—dijo y luego se marchó.

******************

Volvía sin muchas ganas de regreso a mi dormitorio, hasta que fui interceptado por Lisa. No me encontraba con ánimos para conversar con ella, luego de lo que le hizo a Cas mantuve mi relación ella lo mas distante posible.

—Dean cariño—dijo alegremente—estaba buscándote. Estamos por ir a "Joe's" por unos tragos con los chicos. ¿No quieres venir?

Se me ocurrían miles de excusas para rechazar aquella invitación, y no tener que pasar tiempo con Lisa y los otros idiotas, sin embargo acepte. Necesitaba alcohol en mi sistema para olvidar por un rato el hecho que Cas se vaya mañana.

—Está bien, iré con ustedes—acepte sin rodeos.

Al otro día, la luz del sol dio en mis ojos despertándome. Miré con desconcierto a mi alrededor, estaba en el asiento trasero de mi Impala. Mi espalda dolía, al parecer pase la noche en mi auto. Me incorpore y frote mis ojos. Observe la hora, 08:07 marcaba el reloj. Cas...

Con un solo movimiento me ubique en el asiento del conductor y encendí el motor, iba con unos minutos de retraso por lo que apreté el acelerador. Para mi suerte no estaba tan lejos, este no era el momento para preguntarme a mí mismo como termine durmiendo en mi auto en el estacionamiento de aquel bar que fuimos anoche.

Volví a mirar el reloj, 08:15; ya casi llegaba a la Universidad. Rogué porque Cas todavía no se haya ido, aparque el Impala lo mas veloz que pude. 08:21. La habitación de Cas quedaba en la otra punta del establecimiento, no lo dudé y comencé a correr. Mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar a causa del alcohol que había consumido ayer. 08:26, mantuve mi ritmo a pesar del cansancio. Solo me encontraba a unos cuantos pasillos y escaleras de mi destino.

Era simplemente media hora de retardo, el no se fue aun trate de convencerme a mí mismo. No podía haberse ido. Se lo había prometido.

Al ver la puerta de la habitación de Cas, suspire de alivio; golpee enérgicamente hasta que Kevin salio y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Donde esta Cas?—demande.

—Lo siento Dean, él se ha ido—dijo y volvió a entrar a su cuarto.

Apoye mi espalda en la pared y me derrumbe ahí mismo. No llegue a tiempo. No pude decirle adiós. Cas se ha ido.


	9. Capítulo Nueve.

Diez años después...

Castiel

—¡Papá!—gritó Claire.

Deje mis cosas y acudí a su llamado. Cuando llegué al living Claire miraba sus zapatos con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué sucede cariño?—pregunté.

—No puedo, no sé hacerlo—dijo. Supuse que se refería a sus agujetas.

Sonreí, Claire era una niña tan adorable a sus cinco años de edad. Me arrodille para quedar a su altura y amarrar sus zapatos.

—Listo—me puse de pie.

—No quiero irme de aquí—sus pequeños ojos celestes me miraban fijo.

—Solo serán unos días.

Ella hizo un mohín—¿Tía Ellen puede venir con nosotros?

—Tía Ellen está ocupada con su trabajo—respondo gentilmente.

Claire aún tenía el ceño fruncido, sabía que este viaje no era fácil.

—Ve a terminar de empacar tus cosas—ordene.

Ella me miró con recelo pero me obedeció.

Solté un resoplo. A mi tampoco me fascina dejar la comodidad de mi casa en Chicago solo para ir a New York unos cuantos días. Este viaje a la gran ciudad era solo por temas de documentación de Claire. Todavía no nos habíamos ido y ya estaba estresado.

—¿Tienen todo listo?—dijo una voz femenina.

Ellen me observaba desde el umbral de la habitación. El solo verla me hacia acordar tanto a mi madre. Ellen era la hermana mayor de mi mamá, quien años atrás fue diagnosticada con cáncer de pulmón. Su muerte me devastó por completo. Ellen también estuvo muy afectada y me propuso mudarme con ella a Chicago, lo cual hice luego del nacimiento de Claire.

Asentí con la cabeza—¿Crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto?—digo mientras termino de cerrar mi valija.

—Completamente convencida de que es lo adecuado—contestó.

Mordí mi labio inferior—¿Ella no va a odiarme por esto?

Ellen se acercó a mí y posó una de sus manos en mi hombro—Jamás—afirmó y luego sonrió—eres un gran padre; y Claire nunca va a odiarte por la decisión que has tomado.

—Espero que tengas razón—la miré de soslayo.

Ellen volvió a sonreír—Vamos, dejemos la charla depresiva para otro día—me tomo del brazo—van a llegar tarde al aeropuerto.

Al volver al living Claire estaba sentada arriba de su equipaje con los brazos cruzados.

—Creo que alguien ya está lista para irse—sonreí ante la expresión de enojo de Claire.

—Llevaré sus cosas al auto—dijo Ellen y salió por la puerta dejando entrar una ventisca, recordándome lo fría que era la ciudad de Chicago.

—No quiero ir—repitió Claire.

Tome su abrigo y luego la ayude a ponérselo—Vas a amar N.Y.

—No lo haré—replicó colocándose gorro y guantes.

—Si lo harás—repuse con una sonrisa.

Ellen entró de nuevo, abrazo a Claire fuertemente—Hazme un favor pequeña—habló con voz dulce—no vuelvas loco a tu padre.

Solté una risa, Claire sonrió mientras volvía a abrazar a Ellen. Ahora fue mi turno de abrazarla, me estrujo por unos segundos.

—Cuidense—dijo mirándonos con ternura.

Asentí y tomé a Claire de la mano. Al salir afuera las calles estaban cubiertas nieve, podía ver el vaho de nuestras respiraciones. Me apresure a entrar rápido al auto, sin antes abrochar el cinturón de seguridad de Claire. Luego me puse al volante.

—¿Lista?—pregunte y mire a mi hija por el retrovisor.

 

Su cabello cubría su rostro, siempre hacia aquello cuando estaba molesta—No—respondió.

Después de media hora de recorrido por la autopista, llegamos a tomar nuestro vuelo a tiempo. El viaje hasta N.Y duraba unas cinco horas, ya de por si era agotador y Claire tampoco me facilitaba las cosas con sus berrinches. Sin embargo sus energías se acabaron y se durmió en mis brazos durante el resto del trayecto.

—¡Bienvenidos a la ciudad de New York!—la voz del piloto resonó por los pequeños parlantes por todo el avión.

Claire se despertó y miraba con desconcierto hacia todas partes.

—Ya llegamos cariño—susurré.

Ella me sonrió, al parecer su malhumor se había ido. Bajamos del avión y retiramos nuestro equipaje. Gente caminaba apresuradamente por todo el aeropuerto, sujete a Claire de la mano.

Caminábamos lento para evitar colisionar con alguien. Sin embargo un sujeto me llevó por delante, al parecer las personas de la gran ciudad no tienen modales, ¿acaso no vio que voy con una niña?. Pude escuchar al individuo decir algo, pero solo seguí con mi camino sin mirar atrás.

 

Dean

Una cena de celebración, suena estúpido ¿cierto?. Pero a mi papá no le pareció así cuando decidió organizar aquello en honor a que obtuve mi primera victoria como abogado defensor. Estaba atascado en la estúpida cena, no había manera de inventar algo para no asistir.

—Será divertido Dean, animate—comentó Sam desde el asiento del copiloto.

Íbamos en mi Impala rumbo al restaurante donde se haría la dichosa "celebración".

—Esta es mi cara de diversión, aunque no lo creas—replique.

Sam bufo—Eres un amargado, ¿lo sabías?

—Estoy feliz con serlo—sonreí falsamente—¿lo ves?

Mi hermano no dijo mas nada hasta que llegamos. Nuestro padre ya nos esperaba dentro del restaurante. Se lo veía hablando por teléfono eufóricamente.

Al vernos guardo su celular, se levantó de su lugar y nos dio un apretón de manos a cada uno.

John llamó a un camarero para ordenar la comida. Sam y yo nos ubicamos en la mesa sin decir una palabra, esa era la regla: no hablar a menos que el nos haga alguna pregunta.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti Dean—habló John luego de unos minutos.

Espere tantos años por oír aquellas palabras, pero realmente ahora que lo hacía no significaba nada. Era solo una frase vacía, al igual que mi vida.

—Gracias señor—respondí.

El ruido de unos tacones resonaron por el lugar. Lisa. Ella llevaba un elegante vestido negro que hacía resaltar sus curvas. Nada había cambiado en Lisa con los años, aún era ardiente y superficial; aún no la amaba.

Mi padre y el de ella se hicieron socios por temas de negocios, y lamentablemente romper con Lisa era algo que no podía hacer, por mas que quisiera.

Lisa se ubicó al lado mío y tomó mi mano.

—Parece que estamos casi todos—comentó John—¿Dónde está tu esposa Sam?

Sam se removió en el lugar—Visitando a sus padres.

Jess y Sam se casaron tres años atrás, fue una boda sencilla y familiar. Ellos se veían tan felices, sobre todo Sam, el la ama demasiado.

La comida llego y todos devoramos nuestros platos en silencio. La presencia de John es bastante imponente, con una sola mirada sabías que el era la clase de persona que no te gustaría tener como enemigo.

John se aclaró la garganta y alzó su copa—Quisiera hacer un brindis por Dean y su primer triunfo como abogado.

Chocamos las copas, Lisa y Sam me sonreían. La cena continuó y al parecer mi padre estaba de buen humor porque no paro de hablar en toda la noche. No podía evitar sentirme fuera de lugar, me sentía tan vacío por dentro.

Sam se marchó antes con la excusa de que al otro día tenía una reunión importante. Ya no había platos sobre la mesa, solo Lisa y yo; y la mirada pensativa de John sobre nosotros.

—¿No sería una gran idea que ustedes dos contrajeran matrimonio?—dijo John con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

Lisa comenzó a reír, yo me quedé en blanco. Aquella era una terrible idea.

—Me encantaría—Lisa me apretujo la mano.

—¿Que esperas Dean?—insistió John—la dama ya aceptó prácticamente.

Yo seguía sin saber que objetar ante ello—Creo que aun no es el momento.

John me miró severamente. A el solo le importaba el dinero y sus negocios; si yo me casaba con Lisa, la mitad de sus acciones en la bolsa quedarían a mi nombre, mejor dicho a nombre de mi padre.

—A mi me parece el momento adecuado—replicó John con tono serio.

Trague saliva. Cuando John Winchester decía algo uno tenía que obedecer, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con ello. Su mirada aún era fija sobre mi.

—Lo pensaré—acepte.

Mi padre asintió, pero sabía que esa respuesta no lo convenció. Lisa y yo nos marchamos unos minutos después. Gracias al cielo ella no mencionó el tema del casamiento.

Vivíamos en apartamento de unos de los mas lujosos edificios de New York. Lisa directamente se fue a dormir, mientras que yo abrí una cerveza y fui al balcón; nuestro piso era bastante grande y espaciado para solo dos personas.

Deje que la brisa fría de la gran ciudad golpee mi rostro, y que el alcohol hiciera efecto.

**************

Al día siguiente tuve que despertarme temprano, le había prometido a Sam que iría a buscar a Jess al aeropuerto. Me di una ducha rápida y emprendí mi viaje.

El tránsito en la gran ciudad siempre era un problema no importa la hora que sea. Suspire de fastidio al no poder encontrar un lugar para estacionar mi Impala, luego de unos minutos que fueron una literal odisea, por fin halle un sitio.

La mayoría de las personas aquí no tenía modales, sin mencionar que vivían apresurados todo el tiempo. Me escabullí entre la multitud para adentrarme en el lugar, comencé a buscar a Jess con la vista, si mis cálculos eran correctos su vuelo aterrizó hace unos diez minutos aproximadamente.

Un idiota al cual no pude verle el rostro me empujo.

—Imbécil—murmuré. Vi que algo se había caído al suelo, que seguramente debía pertenecer al sujeto de recién—¡Espera!—grité, pero como no sabía la identidad del tipo podría ser cualquiera

Tome el objeto del piso, era una billetera. La abrí en busca de alguna tarjeta de identificación.

No.

No podía ser.

Mis oídos comenzaron a zumbar, mis latidos se hicieron mas rápidos. Volví a mirar la foto de la identificación, seguido del nombre.

"Castiel Novak".

Esto no podía estar pasando. No pude despegar mis ojos de aquellas letras, todo en mi se paralizó. Cas...

Mire para todos lados intentando encontrarlo, pero había demasiada gente.

Los recuerdos atacaron mi mente; su sonrisa, el azul de sus ojos, su voz, sus labios. Nuestro primer beso...la forma en la que le rompí el corazón. Mi estómago se revolvió, había pasado tanto tiempo sin pensar en el.

—¿Dean?

Me sobresalte y rápidamente guarde la tarjeta en mi bolsillo. Jess me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Jess, me olvide completamente de ti, lo siento—me excusé y trate de actuar normal.

—Solo vámonos—dice con cansancio.

Durante nuestro trayecto de vuelta, mi mente aun no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de Cas. El estaba en New York, era mi oportunidad para volver a verlo.

—Jess...—digo rompiendo el silencio—¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Dime—contesto y apagó el estéreo.

—Este... tu...—no sabía cómo articular la oración—¿haz sabido algo de Castiel durante todo este tiempo?

Jess abrió sus ojos en grande—¿Por que?—cuestiono.

Me detuve en un semáforo y la mire—El y tu solían ser muy cercanos y...

—Aun lo somos—me interrumpió.

La luz cambió a verde, apreté el acelerador—Yo pensé...

Ella carraspeó volviéndome a interrumpir—Dean el que hayas hecho durante estos diez años que Cas no existió en tu vida, no significa que yo hice lo mismo—soltó con enojo

Suspiré, tenía razón. Desde que Cas se fue lo mejor que pude hacer fue enterrar su recuerdo en lo mas profundo de mi mente, así evitaba que doliera tanto el no verlo.

—Lo se—acepte—por eso te suplico que me hagas un favor. Necesito que me consigas su número de teléfono.

—No—dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza—lo siento Dean, pero no puedo hacer eso.

Ya habíamos llegado al edificio donde ella vivía con Sam. Apague el motor y me crucé de brazos.

—¿Por qué no?—demande.

Ella enarcó una ceja—¿Realmente preguntas el porqué?—respondió con incredulidad—¿recuerdas siquiera todo el daño que le haz hecho?

Claro que lo recordaba y me sentía miserable por ello.

—No voy a dejar que arruines su vida otra vez—continuo.

Respire hondo—Jess—masculle—te lo suplico, necesito verlo.

Ella no dijo nada por unos largo segundos—Esta bien—contesto—pero prometeme que esta vez no romperás su corazón.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza. Jess sacó un papel y bolígrafo, garabateo algo y luego me lo entregó.

—Gracias—dije. Ella hizo una mueca y se bajó del auto.

***************

Una vez en mi departamento, observe el papel con el número de Cas. Mire su identificación, suspire. Hace una hora que estaba en la misma posición, sin saber qué hacer.

Tomé mi teléfono entre mis manos y marque su número, dudé unos segundos en pulsar la tecla "llamar". Hasta que lo hice, mis manos sudaban. Mi respiración era entrecortada. Luego de tres bips me atendieron. Me volví a paralizar al oír una voz ronca del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Hola?


End file.
